This Love Came Back to Me
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: More than fifty years have passed since Klaus offered Caroline the chance to come to New Orleans, see the world. Now he hears that its happening, she's coming, and he's getting everything he hoped for and more.
1. This Love Came Back to Me

**Note: This is before the last couple of Originals episodes, so therefore Cami and Klaus have a different ending than they would've had if I'd seen it sooner. But then again I couldn't have because then that'd be time travelling. Anyway, it followed a different timeline so some things are different than how the storyline on tv is going.**

It had been an overall productive and interesting week. Finn was put into another body by Freya's power; which unfortunately didn't stop him from giving his opinion anytime he felt the need to slightly out of earshot, and he was now taking orders to protect Hope, refusing to talk to him or anyone besides Freya. Over the past fifty years, all of his siblings and Mikael worked together to defeat Dahlia, making it impossible for Mikael to have any time to try and kill him. After the war was over Freya convinced him that killing the son that did so many terrible things did not matter. Whatever had happened was in the past, and it was best for him to live his life and be her father. Hope was grown now, had aged to a 20-year old and was a combination of all of his siblings personalities including his own and Hayley's. That certainly made things interesting. She'd had her fight with him over Jackson being her father. During the war, Jackson had died, and as much as that made him happy to know that Jackson wouldn't be in the compound any longer, no longer a threat to his brother's happiness or his own, he was devastated because Hope loved him as a second father. Elijah later confessed that Hayley was pregnant with Jackson's child. Losing her child's father was a blow, but Hayley was slowly getting over it, as it had been ten years ago now that Jackson had died, and luckily the hybrids that were created when she was married still had their powers. Elijah had become Hope's honorary second father, and the second child called him its father. When Hayley was pregnant with the child, they reconciled and became an item. Elijah swore to raise the child as his own, and did so. The child was named James, and by now had grown to a 20 year old as well.

But over the last five decades, what had affected him the most had been Aurora's death. He'd even seen it; her heart ripped out of her chest, while she stared at him from across the room in his own compound. Aurora had been his first love. The way she'd been able to control him, the way she made him feel had such power over him it had surprised him that it was still so strong a thousand years later. But when she died, he felt freed. They had not been one since the day he had to run.

Camille had fallen in love with a warlock from the edge of town, one that respected Klaus and his family. But the day that Klaus's feelings for Caroline came to light, it became clear Camille did not want to be a reminder of a woman she didn't feel she had any reason to resemble. Her emotions had begun to cloud her judgment, and she disliked that as well. He knew he didn't need to tell her his feelings for her were merely a replica of what he felt for Caroline. She'd married the warlock a year into falling for him, and now she was the mother of two witches, both helped him with the war against Dahlia. Rebekah had been put into her original body for a while, because having all that she desired would have to wait until she and the family she had wanted were safe from the witch that destroyed her family. Marcel fought by her side the entire time, making it clear that Marcel was actually the man Klaus would prefer with his little sister. Kol had come back five years into the war, looking rather like Stefan from Mystic Falls, and ensuring that Caroline was never far from his thoughts. Davina had fought with Klaus beside Kol, not caring that he was older, that he was in another body. That was a kind of love that never would die, he supposed.

Damon had called him five years ago, telling him that Caroline was alive, as Klaus had asked him to do so every ten years or so. Just to make sure the love of his life wasn't dead. When he'd asked why it took him so long to divulge this information, he'd explained everything that's happened with her, with Elena, Stefan. Himself. He supposed it was merely good fortune that Damon and Elena were now married and off on adventures by themselves as a married couple. Stefan had gotten himself into a deal with Caroline, and it had been a year later when they both turned their humanities back on, after that, Damon's information got a little hazy, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the ending to that particular story. As soon as he could, Klaus had sent his deepest condolences to her, wishing she was well now. It didn't matter to him if she would accept his feelings for her as truth or not, he needed to let her know how sorry he was. It was the least he could do, not fighting for his right to tell her he was sorry for her father's passing as well when it had happened.

Esther was dead, having killed Dahlia along with herself, to end their war. He could not recall a single soul in his family feeling empathy for either of them. She as well as Dahlia had destroyed their family, taking them this long to make amends, and heal themselves. A consort of hers that had helped her pick herself back up from destitution had run away the instant she fell to the ground, not that he blamed the man. And now that Hope was grown and learned how to help for herself, fight her own battles, become a strong woman and knows that no matter what her family would stand by her side, there was finally peace in the Quarter. No one had any grudges against him that had them choosing sides, and Elijah kept his unwavering faith in his little brother. All that would make this place better would be the woman he never forgot coming back to him. He'd been thinking about her coming for years, more thoughts now than there were since he came back to this city. It felt as though, if Caroline wasn't going to come to him, he would go mad, or break his promise and go back to find her.

Klaus was reading a letter from Camille telling him about her daughters becoming successful in the businesses they owned; one with a significant other, the other by herself, and asked how things were going with him. There was a knock at the door on the first floor. He didn't realize the gate was closed. He didn't think he needed to hasten to open the door; it was probably more bad news he had to work through. Maybe more danger to Hope. He didn't need to take on the bad news as he was beginning to get used to the good coming more and more.

The opening of the gate brought him better news than he thought would come. The one woman he'd ever truly given his heart to, who was deserving of his love no matter what any other person thought, and who had proved to him his intuition about her was correct the last day they saw each other. Her smile showed she wasn't here for any other reason than to be here, with him. Even though fifty years had passed since he'd offered her everything he had, he had not lost faith that she would come, nor had he ever forgotten her. He wanted to be the one that deserved her, and he wanted her to see that he was indeed the best man for her heart. It appeared it only took fifty years for her to tie up loose ends.

"Caroline." He greeted with a smile, as her smile just took his breath away.

"Hi." She greeted in reply, her smile bigger. Klaus moved out of the way nervously and she stepped through into the compound as nervously as he.

"Klaus?" Elijah asked. Hayley joined him and as usual, Hope was attached to her hip. James was behind them, Caroline saw him in shadow. Caroline looked up at Elijah and smiled.

"Hi Elijah." She greeted. Hayley smiled at her and Hope looked at the lot of them.

"Hey Caroline." Hayley greeted with a smile. Caroline nodded to her, not sure what to make of her greeting. She looked to Hope and then at Klaus, who was just staring at her.

"So this is Hope?" Caroline asked. Hope came down within a second and Klaus chuckled at his daughter's excitement. Elijah and Hayley joined her in their own pace.

"Yes, this is Hope." Klaus replied with a huge smile. Caroline looked at him as he watched her, Hope waiting patiently. "How did you know about her?" He asked. She shrugged.

"When the most powerful creature on the planet ends up having a kid and he's been around for a thousand years, that kind of news gets around." She replied. Klaus's eyebrows rose and he smirked. "I learned about her maybe twenty years ago." She added. Klaus nodded and gestured to Hope. Caroline looked at her.

"Hi" Hope greeted with a grin. Caroline smiled back at her.

"Hi." Caroline greeted in reply. "I'm Caroline." She added nervously and Hope hugged her. Caroline laughed and hugged her back, Klaus barely able to keep his grin in check.

"I think the rest of the questions needed to be asked can wait until later." Klaus pressured Hope, and she nodded, hugging her father and then walking back up the stairs, Elijah and Hayley trailing after her, joining James again. Caroline looked to Klaus and just stared for a minute.

"Sorry" She laughed when Klaus stared back at her, a smile developing again. "uh, well I came here on a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, so" she said, picking her arms up absentmindedly. She tried to read Klaus's eyes and he merely continued staring. "I don't have a place to stay." She finished in a small voice.

"You can stay here in you'd like, I'd be more than happy to give you a room." Klaus replied.

"You're not just going to put me up in your room?" Caroline asked

"Well if you want to be put up in my room all you have to do is ask, but since you hadn't I was expecting you wanted your own." He said simply. Caroline stared at him again, impressed that he knew her so well after all these years.

"Yeah, thank you." Caroline replied. He gestured for her to go ahead of him and she did, but soon after they were walking side by side as they'd done before, as if fifty years had not passed. They talked about nothing and laughed, and then they got to the room Klaus wanted Caroline to have. She came into the room by herself and took in her surroundings, seeing what she should organize and redecorate. Klaus only stood there in her doorway, his hands behind his back.

"Could I ask you a question?" Klaus asked. Caroline turned around with her doe eyes, signaling that she was alright with it. Klaus looked at her seriously. "Does this feel right to you?" He asked. And they both knew it wasn't just her room. It was Caroline being here with him, Caroline being in New Orleans to begin with. Her accepting his offer, and most of all her spending the rest of her immortal life with him. Being his last love, as well as him being hers. She smiled genuinely and he saw again that she had no ulterior motives to be here. She was completely open to him.

"Yes, yes it does." She replied. She walked to him and took his face in her two hands, his hand coming up to her face as well to caress her cheek. They kissed once, and opened their eyes to each other, smiling again. They kissed one more time and Caroline turned into her room to do what she did best. Klaus stayed where he was for another moment, watching Caroline take the room in as seriously as he would take a threat upon Hope's life. That at least, had not changed. He turned and walked away. His undead heart had been telling him the truth. The love of his life was here now. With Caroline here, he felt that no matter what he'd finally always have someone by his side, whether he was right or wrong, whether he was being accused of horrible things or being mercilessly mocked. He smiled to himself and disappeared back into his room, going to write Camille about Caroline showing up.

As he wrote, he remembered the time Camille had come to tell him she was in love with another man. They hadn't had much of a relationship. She had become his human best friend in a matter of months, and as Hope grew she saw Camille as an honorary aunt. Kol had gotten his Stefan-body, although this man was named Paul Avery. Klaus didn't learn this until a while later. The man had been killed but Freya had helped Davina bring the man back to life. When Kol had come back he visited Klaus and Camille while they were talking.

"Oh good, the replacement's here. Mind if I have a word, brother?" Kol asked. Camille looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked in surprise. Kol smiled

"The one and only Kol Mikaelson, come back to look after my siblings and have Davina all to myself again." He replied, making her laugh. Then Camille turned to Klaus

"What does Kol mean by 'replacement'?" Camille asked. Klaus looked at her, wanting to defend himself yet not knowing what words wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Oh, dya mind if I tell her?" Kol asked excitedly

"How in the bloody hell did you know anyway?" Klaus spat at him. Kol shrugged.

"When our dear older sister and Davina brought me back, they brought some memories with. Caroline's." He replied. Klaus was made speechless, a hundred questions running through his head. How on earth did he get Caroline's memories into his thick skull? What were her memories and how did they pertain to him? Yet he didn't ask a single one, not wanting Camille to be hurt by this conversation.

"Who is Caroline?" Camille asked.

"Caroline's a vampire I know back in Mystic Falls." Klaus replied before Kol could open his mouth. "We had a history. Have, one, I still believe." He added. Kol nodded without needing to be asked the question and soon Klaus felt excited.

"What kind of a history?" Camille asked, Klaus looked away, refusing to believe Camille couldn't figure it out. She wanted him to say it out loud; by the look on her face she wanted a confession. "I'm sorry, love." He admitted. That's all she needed before she stood up. She turned to Kol and with wide-eyed rage asked

"What kind of history did they have, Kol?" Camille asked.

"I wanted her to come to New Orleans." Klaus said. She looked at him.

"I don't remember asking you." She stated. Klaus looked away again.

"Well dearie I don't believe I could provide with the answers, I wasn't alive when Klaus asked Caroline to do that." Kol said.

"But you were on the other side, couldn't you have seen what Klaus was saying? Besides you just said you were brought back with Caroline's memories in your head." Camille asked. Kol looked at her, impressed. "Perceptive and a listener. Alright." Kol made his stance relaxed and looked at Klaus. Klaus refused to look at him and Kol turned back to Camille. "I believe my brother had told her, 'I intend to be your last love.'. I'm paraphrasing of course as to not confuse you much." Kol said. Camille looked away and Klaus knew he would pay for not ever telling her. But then, maybe the punishment wouldn't be too severe, if she was in love with someone else.

"When did he meet her?" Camille asked.

"It was before you, dearie. But I suspect his feelings for her haven't changed." Kol told her. Camille looked at Klaus, and when he would only stare back at her, willing her to know how sorry he was, she just turned around and left, shaking her head hard. Kol looked back at his brother and Klaus glared at him.

"Would you mind telling me why exactly it is you felt the need to do that?" Klaus demanded.

"Relax, dear brother, I'm sure her hearing from us instead of the actual blonde is better." Kol replied. Klaus looked at him in surprise.

"Are you saying Caroline is coming to New Orleans soon?" He asked, and for the first time in a long time, he felt hope. Kol smiled.

"I was on the other side for a bit. Well, not an actual other side but one another witch created in order for their ancestors to not get sucked into the vortex or whatever that was. But the point is, I was in Mystic Falls for a little bit, and that doppelganger Elena was asking Caroline what she was going to do now, I didn't know what she meant nor could I find out. But Caroline had 'going to New Orleans' in her mind, and she said she was tying up loose ends now." Kol said.

And now Caroline was here. She was here, she was here, she's here. Camille had forgiven Klaus after a week, and agreed to be his friend even if his heart belonged to someone else. That had proved that she had feelings for him she didn't want to hide, but it didn't make a difference now. He knew that if Kol hadn't stepped in right then, he would've spent Camille's life with her. Truthfully he would be waiting for Caroline still, but he supposed she wouldn't be coming until she had nothing left and saw she had something waiting for her. Now Camille was in love with another man still, was a mother which she couldn't have been with him, had a family. And Caroline was here, for him.

Caroline looked around her room, and liked the colors of her bed, the wispy white sheets, wooden frame around it. This was a nice place to be. And it was so weird that she had come on the first plane ride she could for Klaus. This guy who killed her ex's mother, her best friend's aunt, tried to kill so many of them. And yet he was his best self around her, she thought. He was the biggest bad guy she'd ever met, but if she asked him to do something, he would never let her down. He'd never hurt her before, in comparison to other people. And one of the first times they'd talked he said she was beautiful, and strong. No one else had ever told her those things. How could she ever forget about it?

* * *

The sequel to this chapter is currently being written. However I've run into a slight imagination block; obviously Hope is a grown woman now, and Klaus and Hope have had plenty of conversation, maybe she's one of his best friends and he hers. But Klaus would have nicknames for her, but 'princess' is too cheesy and she's too old for that nickname and 'daughter' is too formal. He is still but he is still her father. So what would you think a good nickname for the Big Bad Original Hybrid's daughter would be?

So the next chapter, Klaus and Hope talk about Caroline. Caroline and Klaus talk about what's happened since MF, Klaus and Caroline learn there's trouble in the Quarter, Freya tells them about a witch bomb that destroyed a married witch couple. Caroline and Klaus go and find an employee by coincidence of the man that talked to Freya first. They go back home and Caroline wants to take her mind off what happened.


	2. A Whole New World

Cheesy title, I know, but I wanted it to be something sing-songy like the first title was, that was what came to mind. And now that I think about it it sort of plays to the introduction of Caroline in Klaus's life. So here it is, the sequel, I'll be adding to it frequently. As soon as I get some ideas for nicknames they'll be integrated into the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was getting close to evening when Klaus was coming back downstairs to be with Caroline, and ran across Hope, who was waiting for him. He slowed his pace and smiled at her, his eyebrows rose in greeting. Hope smiled in return. They walked together and found a window that overlooked New Orleans.

"So you knew Caroline before?" Hope asked, leaning on the balcony rail beside her father.

"Yes, I did. Still do, I'm hoping." He replied. Hope looked at him in confusion.

"What does that mean?" She asked. He looked over the lights in the buildings, and the reflection of them on the water.

"Well, back before you were born, we were friends." He said, and then smiled "I knew how to make her laugh, she could make me laugh as well, and, well it was perfect."

"So you were in love with her?" Hope asked. Klaus smiled

"It was before we became friends, but yes, I fell in love with her." He laughed, and then looked at his daughter. "Nothing gets past you." He noted. Hope shrugged confidently and looked over the waters, remaining silent for a long minute.

"She must've fallen in love with you too if she's come here. Or was that not something you were expecting?" She asked

"Oh no, I was hoping she'd come." Klaus replied, Hope nodded. "You see when I left her home, I told her I would be waiting for her until she was ready to be with me. She knew I was in love with her by then, in fact she called me out on it, but I knew she wasn't ready to admit the fact that she felt the same. Her life back at home wasn't what she needed, truly, to be the woman I knew she could be. So being here is possibly the best thing for her." He said. Hope stared at him.

"What are you planning to do now that she's here?" She asked. Klaus's shoulders fell and he looked back out over the waters.

"I have absolutely no idea." He admitted. "I mean, I told her I wanted to show her the world and everything she could have, that's one thing that could still happen if she wants it, but, other than that, being with her is the only thing I want to do."

"And by being with her, you mean," Hope asked. Klaus gave her a look.

"I mean be her boyfriend, Hope, in a matter of speaking. I didn't bring her all the way to this beautiful place just to get into her knickers." He scolded.

"Ew!" Hope cried in protest, making them both laugh. But soon after the laughter died Klaus fell silent. Hope looked at him, and knew he was going to ask her permission for something. "What, Dad?" She asked gently. He looked at her hesitantly and took her hand.

"You know I love you." He said. She nodded. "And that when Caroline gets to know you better, she'll love you." He added, again she nodded. "Caroline and I had yet to discuss what we'll do from here, and I couldn't be more thrilled that we're at this point in our relationship-"

"Yes." Hope interrupted. Klaus blinked and stopped.

"Yes what?"

"Yes you can go to her, Dad. It's not a big deal. Birds and the bees are for everyone, ya know." She replied. Klaus grinned.

"Birds and bees?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well, I've seen how you look at her, Dad. It's not exactly a secret." She replied. He stepped in and quickly kissed her forehead.

"You be good now, hear? I'm sure your mother will be looking for you soon." He said. She nodded and after he departed from the room he disappeared. Hope leaned on the balcony rail again, happy. Her dad was finally gonna be happy, even when he's not around her. For that alone Hope couldn't help but want to accept Caroline as a new step-mom.

Klaus was by Caroline's door when he learned she seemed to want new wallpaper, as she had taken some down already and put white wallpaper up, small green and blue flowers dotting it in a pattern.

"You know the walls have had that pattern since the 1700s." He said as he entered, making her turn her head.

"It is my room though, so I can make changes to it, right?" She said.

"Well if you insist on changing historical details I might have to move you to my room." Klaus replied and her eyebrows rose in reply.

"If we're talking punishment I wouldn't necessarily mind that." She replied, and Klaus smiled then kissed her. She kissed him back, holding his face in her hands, making the wallpaper she was putting up come down on their heads. Klaus pulled away and they moved out of the way of the falling decoration, giggling as it fell to the floor. "Then again, maybe it's for the best I don't make any changes." She said. Klaus shrugged and they went to sit on her bed.

"How has it been? Since I last saw you I mean." Klaus asked nervously. Caroline smiled at him.

"It's been interesting, really." She replied and he turned to her, wanting more information. "When you left, Tyler found out about it almost as quick." She said. Klaus's eyebrows rose.

"How'd the young hybrid take it?" He asked.

"Not well…" She replied, then looked at him. He caught her gaze and stared in concern, seeing that there was more than she was letting on. "Let's just say he's a bad drunk." She replied.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No, Stefan stopped him." She replied. Klaus's face held surprise and she sighed. "There's something I've gotta tell you." She added. Klaus's eyebrows rose and she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"After a lot of things, happened, including my mom's death, which by the way thank you for the flowers," She said and he nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Stefan and I sort of had a, thing." She said.

"What do you mean by a thing?" He asked indifferently

"We were together. I turned my humanity off, and Stefan got me to turn it back on. He wouldn't give up until I did." She said. Klaus nodded. She watched him, waiting for more of a response.

"Well, I'll give the man points for helping you, at least. But I know I would've tried to do the same." He replied. She smiled appreciatively and kissed him again. That was another comparison between him and Tyler, although at this point she couldn't care less about the guy; Klaus chose not to let his anger get the better of him. Klaus ended their kiss but took her hand.

"What else has transpired?" He asked, knowing more than she probably thought he did.

"Damon and Elena are together, although I'm not sure you'd care about that." She asked and looked over to him. He shrugged and let her continue.

"Elena is your best friend, if we are to spend the rest of eternity together, I might as well learn about her life, in case she decides to agree with your life choices." He replied, warranting a playful glare. "That, and if Elena isn't with Stefan she must be with Damon. She did have to choose, after all. Not an unpredictable young girl in that department, I must say."

"Hey, if Elena hadn't fallen in love with Damon and still fell out of love with Stefan, she wouldn't be with anyone." Caroline replied. Klaus shrugged.

"Well, as the doppelganger's love life isn't my primary concern, let's change the subject." He looked at her again. "What make you want to come here?" He asked. Caroline gave him a look.

"I never forgot when you told you you intended, as you put it, to be my last love. I thought about it, and, I wanted you to be too." She replied. He grinned and glanced at her mouth.

"You wouldn't put it as 'intended', love?" He asked and she giggled

"Well I'd say something more modern, like 'want to be' or 'I'll wait for you', something along those lines." She replied, and he nodded sardonically, took her hand in his hands and kissed her, she laughed into his kiss and they fell onto the bed, kissing and laughing. That was until they both heard a knock on her door. It was then they realized neither Klaus nor Caroline had closed the door to her room, making their little make out session accessible to anyone to passed. Caroline silently cursed herself and Klaus blushed as they sat up, slightly disshelved, to find an Elijah waiting for their discomfort to cease. Caroline pulled her shirt down where it had been accidentally riding up and Klaus brushed his hair back.

"If, you both are finished," Elijah began. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and Elijah looked respectfully away as Klaus shook his head at her, making her giggle again. When he looked back, Klaus was waiting for his update and Caroline was paying attention as well. "It seems there's some trouble in the quarter. Freya is already there trying to puzzle it out."

"Then why are we being informed of this? If Freya has the matter covered," Klaus implied.

"Klaus, the fact that your long-awaited paramour has finally returned does not take way the responsibility you have that we all, have, to the people in the quarter." Elijah replied.

"How do we know this problem threatens the people in the quarter? Freya is the best witch of our arsenal, she would have discerned the problem and rendered it harmless in a matter of minutes." Klaus said.

Klaus sighed and looked at Caroline, then pulled on his jacket.

"Fine." he said curtly "We'll be there." Klaus promised. Elijah nodded and turned away, disappearing around the corner, no doubt going back to Hayley's side as he had recently been fixed to it like they were both of the same structure. Klaus smiled at the fact his big brother was deservedly happy with a strong woman, and kissed Caroline's cheek as parting, but as soon as he stood to follow Elijah, Caroline started to follow him. He turned around and took her hands.

"Caroline, you might've been used to problems in Mystic Falls concerning your friends, but these problems are a whole lot bigger. You sure you want to come with?" He asked. Caroline gave him a look.

"If I'm going to live here with you I'm not going to be cooped up in your house all day. I want to help." She replied. Klaus searched her eyes and found no hint of fear, then smiled.

"You're amazing." He said happily and she shrugged as if it was obvious, and smiled at her own little joke. She took Klaus's hand and leaned on him as he led her out of the room and they conversed and laughed all the way out of the compound, all while under the eye of the unnoticed Rebekah. She smiled at her brother's happiness.

Klaus and Caroline arrived at the quarter ten minutes later, and came up to where Freya and Elijah stood. Freya could see from how her brother and this familiar-looking young woman stood, that one of the women he'd come to love had returned his feelings. Although they were in the beginnings of a shaky relationship, it would be better for him to be preoccupied with someone he wanted to talk to instead of trying to find out if she was betraying him.

"So? What's the problem?" Klaus asked, looking around. "I see nothing out of the ordinary." He prompted.

"That's the point." Freya replied and Klaus looked at her, his interest peaked. "Another witch was here when the magic took place, she was a good woman. And now she's dead, and so is her husband."

"Oh God." Caroline gasped. Freya looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." She said and smiled, holding her hand out. "I am Freya Mikaelson, Klaus's older sister." She introduced herself, and Caroline's hand stopped in mid-shake. She looked at Klaus and he tried to read her reaction.

"I should've been asking you what's last happened." Caroline wowed and he shrugged.

"Well, we hadn't gotten to that point yet." He excused. She turned back to Freya and shook her hand again.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted and Freya smiled. She turned to Klaus

"Your love is much more civil with me than you first were, brother." She noted.

"Yes, thank you for point out the obvious, but I'd rather like to know what the problem is." Klaus replied quickly. Freya looked around and presented the normal-looking square to them all.

"This is what it looks like when you're anywhere else in the square," She began, and motioned them to step into a small brown circle painted into the concrete. Elijah seemed to have already done so, and Freya moved Caroline into the circle with Klaus, a tight fit. What they saw made them both start to worry.

The entire square, from the tops of the building to surrounding the small circle was painted in blood, as if people had exploded from that exact spot. Caroline could smell the blood and tissue, she covered her mouth with one hand and gripped Klaus's sleeve with the other, he put his hand over hers in comfort, both hers and his own. Then they stepped out and found they now shared the same look that Freya and Elijah did.

"How is this possible?" Klaus asked, still gripping Caroline and vic-versa.

"It's a simple cloaking spell, coupled with a triggering spell, it has to be used with something flammable. Dahlia used it many times over the millennia, to scare others into fearing her. Klaus nodded.

"Who did this?" Elijah asked

"A man named, Matthias." Freya replied. Klaus blinked at her.

"Does this mean your love from before survived Dahlia's magic?" Elijah asked. Freya turned to her brother and smiled.

"If only, Elijah. But I know that my love was lost long ago." She replied. She absentmindedly looked over to Caroline and Caroline studied her face, which was trying to hide her deep pain.

"I'm sorry." She said. Freya looked at her and Elijah looked at Klaus. Klaus smiled at his brother in pride and squeezed Caroline's hand. He took pride in being in love with such a woman, and then accepted it and moved on.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"We first need to track down this Matthias, there can't be that many in the city. Then we find out what he wants however we can, and if it can be agreed upon without injuring more people, we comply." Freya replied, Klaus looked at Caroline with affection and then at Freya.

"Do you know if this will happen again?" He asked. Freya's eyebrow rose.

"That particular question is more your and Elijah's field, don't you think? I wouldn't know how to discern that answer." She replied. Klaus sighed.

"Very well, Elijah could you take this over?" He asked. Elijah looked at him in mock surprise, trying not to smile. Klaus caught the look and glared. "What?" He asked.

"I know very well what is going through your mind, Niklaus, as it did when I was with Hayley." Elijah implied, Klaus looked away and Caroline knew what he was thinking. "But I cannot be handed this problems just because you don't want to do it right this moment." He pressured. Klaus looked at him in protest and felt Caroline tug his arm. He looked at her.

"We should help." She murmured. Elijah smiled and didn't bother hiding his look when Klaus protested with his eyes. Caroline insisted the same way and they muttered to each other for half a minute. He squeezed her hand one more time before letting go and they stood ready.

"We'll help." Klaus reluctantly said, leaving Freya and Elijah smiling, Caroline nodding in respect to her.

"Alright. We'll meet at the compound tomorrow and figure out what we've got." Elijah said and walked away.

"Brother" Klaus called out and Elijah turned around. "What exactly will you be doing? Besides being attached to Hayley's side."

"I would appreciate those comments being kept to yourself, Klaus." Elijah scolded. Klaus shrugged. "I'll ask our people to keep guard around the square, in case Matthias decides to appear again, then we'll learn all the more fast what it is he wants." He said.

"The witches are perfectly capable of doing the same, brother." Freya replied. "And if Matthias is a truly powerful warlock as this spell-scene suggests, your vampires don't stand a chance."

"Well then, the vampires and witches can work together." Elijah said. Freya accepted the decision and Klaus made a face at the discussion ending so fast. Caroline caught his eyes and he murmured to her what he was thinking, causing her to laugh again. Freya looked at them and Klaus looked at her expectantly.

"Klaus, you can track down Matthias, find out what he wants. Caroline, I suppose you'll help him. I'll stand guard until the witches and vampires arrive."

"And what will you do after they have?"

"I do have a life of my own, brother." Freya replied. Klaus snorted at the irony.

"Yes, which you have been trying to rid yourself of for the past dozen centuries." He pointed out. Freya glared at him and Caroline wondered what was going on.

"Fine. What do you suggest I do?" She asked venomously.

"If we wish to find this Matthias as soon as possible, track the spell down to its magnitude, find out if there's currently any witches or warlocks who can do this that are in hiding, and when you find him, contact me." Klaus replied. Freya nodded and walked away, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone.

"What's been going on with Freya?" Caroline asked with concern. Klaus looked at her.

"My dearest older sister, was held captive by my aunt for a thousand years. When my aunt decided that it was time her charge gave her an heir, she let Freya fall in love with a man, who she consequently killed for wanting their unborn child to have freedom from Freya's fate, just as she wished. After that Freya has been suicidal, and wanting rid of her immortal life." He explained. Caroline looked after where Freya had left.

"Oh God." She wowed, and then looked at Klaus. "What made her immortal?" She asked. Klaus took her hand and led her further into the square. Caroline could still see the blood and tissue splattered over every inch of the buildings, as if she were still standing in the circle.

"We can talk about such complicated matters after the task at hand is done." He replied, then gave her the look that prompted her to regret she wanted to help. She gave him a look in return.

"Klaus, she's your family. That and I'm part of your family now too. I don't want to pull you away from being the leader of this place, which is what I would've done if I'd agreed to let Elijah and Freya solve the problem." Klaus chuckled and her hand was let go as he neared a wall that had a ripped piece of tissue hanging from a ledge, only they couldn't see it.

"I'm not the only one who solves things around here, Caroline." He assured her. Caroline shrugged and looked at the rest of the building. Suddenly there was a shadow.

"Klaus." Caroline urgently said, and started towards the window, Klaus hurrying to catch up with her. They were in the room she saw the shadow in a second later. They stood together inside the door, and saw a figure sitting against the wall facing the outside, wearing a hoodie and sneakers, you couldn't see his face. He was sitting with his back to a piece of construction that hadn't been erected, a wall leaning against a wall. IT was the only clean thing in the room, where as the rest was cluttered. Caroline edged closer to the figure, while Klaus walked slowly around to face him from the window. As soon as Caroline got close enough, she stared at him anxiously.

"Hello?" She greeted uncertainly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Christian." The figure muttered.

"Is that your religion or your name, mate?" Klaus asked irritably. The figure in the hoodie looked up at him with freakish calm, and Klaus noticed the man looked a little older than him.

"My name." the man replied. Caroline leaned over to try and catch his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" She asked. The figure didn't look at her and Klaus resisted the urge to tell him to look at her. Who knew if this man responded to commands given to him by anyone other than who he worked for.

"I have a message for the witch named Freya." The man began. "From Matthias." He added.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"He wants the same thing as she. And if she will help him, he will help her." Christian replied.

"How do you know what Freya wants?" Caroline asked. Without a word Christian stood up and ran her over, then disappeared through the door before Klaus could catch him, much to his chagrin. Caroline had fallen to the ground, old newspapers and discarded construction supplies floated from her fall, a coupon for dog food that expired two years ago fell across her stomach, and she coughed. Klaus went to her side and held out a hand, which she took and used to pull herself up. Sighing in relief, she straightened her shirt and looked after the hooded figure, Christian, as he called himself.

"Do you believe what he's saying?" She asked.

"I do, actually." Klaus replied. "If he had more of a job to do than give a message, he surely would've thrown me out of the window, or staked you." Caroline looked at him.

"How do you know he actually is telling the truth that he's not Matthias, though." She asked

"If this Matthias has more of a game to play than just getting our attention, we'll know by the time we pool our information tomorrow." Klaus replied. They started walking out of the room and Caroline went ahead of him.

"If Christian had staked me, what would you've done?" She asked. Klaus fell back into step with her and took her arm.

"I would've made him seriously regret it, rest assured, love." Klaus replied, and kissed her cheek, making her laugh on the way back to the car.

Klaus and Caroline had come back from the square to see Hayley and Hope leaning over the balcony railing, looking at them.

"How'd it go?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing that was actually expected, but it was quite fun." Klaus replied. Hope smiled.

"What about you, Caroline?" Hope asked. Caroline looked at Klaus who did the same then back up to Hope.

"It was pretty interesting, now I see why Klaus wanted to be here." She replied. Hope grinned and Klaus winked at her as he led Caroline back to her room. Hope and Hayley went back to their sitting room upstairs while Klaus dropped Caroline off back at her room. Klaus leaned on the doorframe and so did Caroline, close enough to kiss.

"I'm sure you'll have another action-packed adventure tomorrow." Klaus said. Caroline smiled and tugged on his jacket lapel.

"You know, I don't feel like being in my room tonight." She said. Klaus searched her eyes and they kissed slowly. She ended it and grinned as Klaus smiled at what she implied.

"Well that certainly brought the mood back." Klaus replied, and soon they were up in his room. Klaus shut the door behind them.

* * *

So what did you think? I wanted to show how well Caroline and Klaus worked together briefly, as well as Freya and Klaus. Those two alliances will be so awesome to watch once they inevitably happen.

Next chapter, Klaus and Caroline still getting it on, then get breakfast. Freya and Elijah share info on Matthias. Klaus tells Caroline about what's happened to one of his siblings since he left MF. Elijah, Freya, Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus talk, Caroline and Klaus have a fight about his similarities to Freya.


	3. It Had to be You

As morning broke over the New Orleans mansion, Rebekah knew that Klaus and Caroline hadn't gotten any sleep. It was obvious that the blonde was here to stay as well. She might as well get used to her.

Klaus had gotten on top of her somehow, laughing and kissing her, and she was writhing happily and kissing him back, running her fingers through his hair and he held onto her, both of them only covered to the waist. The sunlight hit them, drew their attention to the beginning of a new day but soon the daylight was forgotten. They stopped as soon as they felt the presence of Elijah. Klaus rolled to look at his big brother, a smile still on his face, and Caroline looked at Elijah as well. Klaus was unable to cover her from Elijah's eyes and so Caroline just drew the blanket up to her chest.

"Good morning, brother." Klaus greeted. Caroline turned her attention back to Klaus, and was trying to gain his full attention again.

"If you would come downstairs for breakfast, Caroline, Klaus. We have things to discuss." Elijah greeted them. Caroline scoffed as he disappeared.

"Is Hayley not letting him into the bedroom or something?" She asked. Klaus had shifted to lie next to her instead and was stroking her side with one finger, sending chills up her spine.

"I'd imagine he was focusing on Matthias; Hayley knows how much Freya means to my brother and so she didn't protest when he said he wouldn't be coming home last night." Klaus replied. Caroline shifted and laid her hand on his chest.

"Mmm, I see. So he's jealous." Caroline prompted, and trailed her finger down from his neck to his collarbone, her eyes fixed on his mouth. Klaus noticed and was having a hard time keeping himself from kissing her as well.

"I suppose so." He breathed. "Not every day there's more than one couple in the compound that's into the idea of making love all the time." He added. Caroline's eyebrows rose and Klaus stared at her face, her eyes meeting his, and then he kissed her hard, as she had wanted, and they fell back into the pillows. He gave her three long, deep kisses before he pecked her lips, staring at her closed eyes and got out of the bed. She looked after him.

"Where're you going?" She protested. Klaus turned back to look at her.

"Well, we are expected, aren't we?" He asked. Caroline scoffed and got out of the bed as well, putting her clothes from last night on as Klaus put a new set of clothes on and waited for her. She looked at him.

"Aw, come on, seriously?" She asked

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Well you're not going to be walking around in shame clothes, for one thing." Caroline replied. Klaus's eyebrow rose and he came towards her.

"Shame clothes?" He asked. She tried not to laugh at herself but his smile was infectious. He took her waist and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I will change into last night's clothes if you prefer, love." He replied with a laugh. She gave him the look that told him he'd better but he smiled. "Nope." He said.

"What?" She asked in protest. "At least cover me while I change into something else." She asked. Klaus chuckled and kissed her.

"Will do, love. But why does it matter so much?" He asked.

"Well, otherwise they're gonna wonder why I have my own room but spent the night in yours." She replied.

"Why should you care what they think?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. She gave him a playful glare.

"Klaus. It's me." She replied simply. He sighed in defeat and walked out of the door, turning back to her.

"I'll distract them and you can go to your room to find new clothes." He said, disappearing. Caroline automatically felt grateful and when she turned around to get her shoes back on, she felt Klaus's presence again and turned around. "Does this mean you want to move into my room?" He asked. She grinned and laughed at him.

"Not yet, Klaus." She replied and he hung his head in disappointment. "Sorry." She added. He smiled at her in reassurance and then disappeared again.

Caroline came downstairs and the Original family, excluding Freya and Finn having their breakfast, slipping past as soon as she saw Klaus going towards them and getting to her room in order to find good clothes.

"How is Miss Forbes this morning?" Elijah asked politely.

"Oh she's fine, I'm sure she slept well last night." Klaus replied genuinely, you'd think he was actually telling the truth. Caroline smiled to herself and pulled on jeans to get the rest of the way dressed.

"Do you know what happened in the quarter?" Hayley asked as Caroline came around the corner.

"It's hard to say. But I don't expect it'll happen again. Not if Freya complies with this Matthias, or at least hears him out." Klaus replied. Caroline appeared from around the corner and came upon the family. Hope looked up and smiled at her, Hayley next to her saw in what direction she was smiling and did the same.

"Hey Caroline." Hayley greeted.

"Hi" Caroline replied in greeting. The only reason Hayley and Caroline had ever disliked each other was in acting to fool Klaus. Now that the act made her feel guilty in remembering, she wanted to redeem herself. Even though she'd learned Klaus slept with Hayley and another woman after he left her, she didn't blame the guy necessarily. A thousand-year old hybrid waiting for a girl he wanted to be his last love, all that sexual tensions' gotta go somewhere.

Caroline went into the kitchen and Klaus followed her to help her find her way around; everyone shared a look as soon as Klaus disappeared into the kitchen. Klaus was not ever like this. Not even with Camille. Maybe this promise he'd made her all those years ago had been the truth. After listening to an argument followed by giggles, Caroline and Klaus reappeared from the kitchen, both holding cereal.

"Are those the Cheerios Elijah got last week?" Hope asked. Klaus looked at Caroline and then nodded after she tried to cover a smile. "Don't eat the whole box?! I haven't even had any yet!" Hope protested.

"You should've had some by now then, love. I don't see that you chose it this morning." Klaus noted.

"That's because I'm saving it for a special occasion." Hope replied matter-of-factly.

"You don't seem to be saving anything. But there is still enough for one more bowl next morning." Klaus said and Hope nodded in satisfaction. Klaus and Caroline traveled to the table and they looked at each other again as if they knew a secret.

"Brother, could you say what this big piece of news is that you're hiding from us?" Kol asked in annoyance. Klaus looked at him with raised eyebrows while Caroline started on her cereal.

"We're not hiding anything of importance, at least correlating to the quarter situation." Klaus replied in defense.

"Then could you stop acting like you just got some last night?" Kol asked in frustration. Caroline had a hard time not laughing which made it impossible to keep Klaus from doing the same.

"Now look, just because Davina can't come to the compound doesn't mean Caroline and I can't simply look at each other." Klaus defended. Kol snorted and ignored him. But that didn't fool Elijah. Not that he was going to say anything. He and Hayley looked at each other while Hope finished her breakfast and went back to her room.

Freya came to them as Klaus was starting on his cereal and he knew he wouldn't finish it, silently cursing himself for getting breakfast in the first place, and then Hope would've had more of the food to eat.

"I have news." She said, glancing at Elijah after informing Klaus and Caroline. Caroline put her bowl down and the three followed Freya out to the fountain. "Matthias is one of the more powerful warlocks in the witch community, Davina informed me that he wanted something only I could help him get." Finn walked up to the group and Caroline expected Klaus or Elijah to greet him or at least acknowledge his existence.

"What did you two find out?" Finn asked. Klaus and Elijah looked at him in surprise.

"Finn, we'd actually forgotten about you." Klaus replied dryly.

"Brother, quarreling will get us nowhere." Freya said.

"Who's quarreling? I'm merely surprised Finn just now decided to show up. Either he's become lax in his duties or Hope is in danger. Which is it?" Klaus asked Finn. Finn avoided looking his little brother in the eye and turned away to whisper in Freya's ear, then departed. Klaus looked at Freya expectantly.

"Your daughter is not in danger, now if we could get back to the matter?" Freya asked and turned to Elijah.

"Why did he kill the two witches?" Elijah asked. Although Klaus didn't care about the answer otherwise, it was a clear path to knowing what Matthias truly wanted.

"It was merely an accident, he'd wanted a stray animal or something to that degree to come across the circle, but the witch and her husband had found the trigger when they were investigating the reason for it being there." Freya replied.

"So what does he say he wants?" Klaus asked. Freya looked at him.

"He wants the same as I do. To be able to die." She replied. Klaus was taken aback and Caroline looked at all of them.

"Sorry," She began. "I think I'm lost." She admitted. Klaus took her hand and squeezed it in understanding. But Elijah was the one to explain to her what had transpired in Freya's life up to this point. "So you can't die? Even though Dahlia's dead?" She asked. Freya smiled ruefully.

"It seems in order to curse me to my end, Dahlia made sure, that I couldn't die. As she was dying. I've been tracking down spells and grimeours in order to reverse it, and I've gotten close. Perhaps Matthias learned of my research."

"But how is it he can't die?" Caroline asked.

"That's something we need to find out in order to determine if Matthias deserves what Freya can offer." Klaus replied.

"What is it you found out, Klaus?" Freya asked

"Well, for one thing that Matthias has people working for him. Or one person, Christian. Either he's been bought or blackmailed, and I want to know why."

"Alright, what did this Christian look like" Freya asked

"He had a hoodie on, was in dark clothes. Never showed his face." Klaus replied.

"What did you find out, brother?" Freya asked Elijah.

"Matthias seems to live in a room rented above the bar Camille used to work at. It's practically empty, and there's scribbles on a notebook of a spell that looked like what he was using to trigger the circle. Although I think Matthias might've discovered me, he never showed himself. The vampires inform me that he is known to wear a long, black jacket and it's not easy to see more because he would've disappeared afterward." Elijah replied.

"Right. So we have to confront him at his place or send him a message?" Caroline asked.

"You're right on the latter, love. We don't truly know if he's telling the truth about the circle." Klaus replied. "It would be safer for all of us if we sent him a letter, an invitation. As he's got the upper hand, what with us knowing so little about him and not knowing if we need to look over our shoulder every minute, he sets the terms but we compromise." He explained. Caroline gave him a surprised look at his explanation and he returned it.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson. Since when do you want to just send a letter?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Parenthood does have its changed perspectives. For instance while Hope was growing up, I was taking my own safety more serious, including her aunts and uncles, she even treasured Kol. Now I've found out she has an interest in one of the people we employed to get information, won't say if he's a witch or a vampire, or even a werewolf. Honestly hasn't said if he's a 'he'." Klaus replied. Caroline smiled at the thought of Klaus being wrapped around Hope's little finger, as he most certainly had been since she had been born, and looked at Freya.

"When are we sending the message?" She asked. Klaus looked at Freya and Elijah expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Now's as good of a time as any." Elijah suggested. Klaus nodded silently in agreement and they left Freya to write the letter, which was finished soon after they dispersed. It was soon sent to Matthias's apartment, and they waited for a few hours for a reply. Klaus and Caroline were in his art room, and he was working on a painting from before she arrived.

"What's been going on while I was in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. Klaus turned around.

"Guess the person, love. I'll tell you what's happened since I let Mystic Falls." He asked in return and turned back to his painting.

"Rebekah." Caroline randomly said.

"Let's see, when I first came here to resolve the threat to my home, Hayley's pregnancy came to light. She thought I didn't want the child and so she tried to kill her before I could control her any further. Needless to say my anger broke through, and Rebekah stopped me from actually killing her. She protected Hayley and Hope when Elijah was gone. Then we came to blows about our father Mikael, and she admitted to bringing him to New Orleans, effectively making us flee. I suppose if we hadn't I wouldn't have met you." He said, and Caroline smiled at him. "She wanted freedom, and both Elijah and I granted it to her. When Hope was born I needed her to look after her in order to keep her safe from our mother. It worked for a while, and then after a while she agreed to be put into another body to ensure our mother ceased inflicting damage on us. Kol had been a part of the plan and he and Rebekah had an old score to settle by his rights, so he played a prank on her which turned out to be more dangerous than that thick head of his could fathom." He turned around and faced Caroline. "When we were still human all those centuries ago, we were witches. And so when our mother wanted to put us into different bodies, she chose to put us in witch bodies. The body Rebekah was put into was a dangerous witch to say the least; the woman tried to take over her body again and tried to take Hope's power. We killed the woman but the body remained alive with Rebekah inside, and she opted to stay until I forced her to leave it. Everyone was scared to bloody hell that the witches she was linked to would die, but they didn't. After she was put into her original body, she helped us to defeat Dahlia effectively." Klaus said. Caroline stared wide-eyed at him.

"Was that all in one year?" She asked, which resulted in making Klaus laugh. She giggled as well and leaned back in her chair.

"It spanned over about ten years, if I'm honest. Rebekah's only now becoming able to be put into another body. I imagine it has to do with her want for a family." Klaus replied. Then a knock was heard at the door and one of Marcel's army stood in the doorway.

"We've gotten a reply, sir." The man said.

"How many times do I have to say it, Gwen? Don't call me sir." Klaus said.

"Very well." The man replied, biting his tongue before saying it.

"What's the reply?" Klaus asked.

"The witch Freya has it." Gwen replied curtly "I wasn't allowed to read it." He vanished before any more questions were asked and then Caroline and Klaus went downstairs. Freya was reading the reply over and over and then looked up at Elijah and Klaus as if she'd gotten slapped.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"He wants to meet in the square and talk to me, and only me, alone. He said that he knows who I am, and he wants to make a deal." Freya replied. Elijah stared at her.

"How would he know who you are?" He asked.

"I don't know, Dahlia and I stayed away from anyone, we kept to ourselves." She replied.

"Should we have someone go ahead of her and scope it out in case Matthias is leading her into a trap?" Caroline asked.

"Then Matthias won't count it as a meeting and we'd have to start all over again, as it says in the reply." Freya replied. Elijah sighed in frustration.

"Is this Matthias truly worth, risking your life for?" Elijah asked. Freya looked at him and smiled.

"If this man is willing to help me with the one thing we both want, I believe he is worthy, yes." She replied, a little too happily. Caroline leaned closer to Klaus, still looking at Freya and Elijah talking.

"She seems just a little too happy to be able to kill herself and someone else." Caroline murmured to him.

"That is a bit irksome but as I was made aware of her suicidal disposition it isn't surprising." Klaus replied. Caroline looked at him.

"Wouldn't you want to help her? She's your sister." She asked. Klaus gave her a look

"Freya has not given me a good reason to trust her beyond the assurance of my daughter's safety. Although that is still the highest priority to me and my siblings, Freya is too damaged and therefore too reckless to be trusted." Klaus replied.

"So she's like you." Caroline stated. Klaus looked at her in surprise and she shrugged. "You were reckless and damaged back in Mystic Falls, even though you've changed. You don't see yourself reflected in Freya?" She asked

"I didn't realize we were talking about me, here." He shot back.

"Maybe that's because you don't want to talk about you when Freya's around." Caroline replied. Klaus frowned at her in annoyance. "You know I'm right." She added and stepped closer. "It doesn't matter how much you want to rip my throat out for even saying that, it doesn't take away the fact that you and she are a lot alike."

"Caroline, you mistake my sudden bad mood for violence, I merely misunderstood what you said." Klaus replied. Caroline searched his face.

"No you didn't." She said.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now." He hissed as Freya and Elijah were ending their conversation.

"Fine when can we talk about this?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Some other time, but not now." He hurriedly whispered. Then Elijah and Freya turned back to Klaus and Caroline.

"So we're agreed up to this point, Freya will meet Matthias in the town square, midday tomorrow. He'll explain more of himself to her, and Freya will bring back the information. Then we'll decide if its worth the risk." Elijah said. Klaus stared at him.

"Well, it looks as if you didn't need my help at all, brother." Klaus said. "I might even go so far as to wonder why we were brought into this at all." He added, gesturing to Caroline. She stared at Elijah as well, knowing the same answer he'd use wasn't the real reason. Was it something to do with her?

"You're the leader of this town, Niklaus."

"Yes, and the fact that we've got a new member of the family to entertain means nothing. You might have just gone and done this, and then told me about it when Freya was dead." Klaus replied.

"Klaus!" Elijah shouted at him and Klaus fell silent. "You will not talk about our sister in that manner in front of her, is that understood?" Elijah said. Klaus's eyebrows rose and he took Caroline's hand in his.

"Forgive my mistake brother, I've been talking about Freya in this manner for years. I thought it was normal to do so." He said, and without leaving Elijah a second to reply, he and Caroline vanished. Elijah sighed and turned back to Freya who looked at him.

"Our brother is acting strange." She noted.

"If I'd overheard something correctly earlier, Klaus is in the middle of a fight with his beau. This might be the first time Niklaus has actually let something like this affect his decision-making." He looked at Freya. "It appears Klaus is in love with this girl."

Caroline looked at Klaus as they stopped in his guest room, where Hayley stayed before she gave birth to Hope. Klaus sat down on the chest before the bed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Because this is some other time." He replied. Her eyebrow went up and she sat next to him. Klaus looked at Caroline as she waited for him to lecture her.

"So?" She asked.

"I thought you wanted to list off all the ways my older sister is like me." He replied. She glared at him.

"You know Freya's like you just as much as I do, Klaus. It's not a big deal, just accept it." She said.

"No." He answered simply. Caroline gave him a surprised look and he sat closer to her. "I would rather Hope leave the quarter than admit to fault." He said genuinely. She smiled in understanding and turned away, Klaus leaning over to still face her. "I do find it comforting however, that you are the one to point this out to me, instead of Elijah or Rebekah." He added.

Caroline looked at him with a smile growing on her face and he kissed her. She kissed him back a few times and then pulled away, looking away.

"What?" Klaus asked

"I thought you were going to hurt me when you looked at me like that." She murmured.

"How did I look at you?" He asked, putting his hand on her arm. She looked at him

"Like you wouldn't have any hesitation in snapping my neck." She replied. Klaus searched her eyes and bowed his head. "Because if there's one thing I need right now, it's not my boyfriend snapping my neck because he didn't like what I said." She added in a carefree voice, he could hear the nervousness in it.

"Caroline, I told you, I'd never hurt you." He told her.

"Your eyes said something different before." She replied. He kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes.

"I promise I'll try to do something about that. Because I'd never want to hurt you. You understand? Not even if you hurt me first." He promised. She took his hand and played with it, Klaus watched her face.

"I promise I won't hurt you." She suddenly said. "Not unless you say it's okay." She added. Klaus nodded and smiled at her. She smiled in return and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Klaus pulled himself to sit beside her and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and he caught his breath in surprise. Caroline, was leaning on him. Miss Caroline Forbes. He leaned his head onto the top of hers and they stared together out of the open door. Caroline then turned her head against Klaus's and felt his scratchy beard against her skin. She looked at him and he pulled away to look back at her.

"I'm so tired." She murmured to him.

"Alright. Shall I take you back to your room?" He asked. She shook her head and looked down to take his hand, Klaus watched her hand. She was seriously tired.

"I wanna sleep in your room. With you." She replied. Klaus searched her eyes for a hidden meaning, then found none and nodded. Then he got up on his feet and realized he was also tired, and then helped Caroline up. They walked to Klaus's room and climbed his bed, lying next to each other and falling asleep beside each other.

* * *

So next chapter, Klaus, Caroline and Elijah find out that Freya went to see Matthias without consulting them but Freya promises that they can trust Matthias. Caroline and Hope talk about Klaus and Freya, then him and Caroline. Freya and Matthias meet again.


	4. I Wanna Get Better

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this next chapter, had a bit of writer's block. But I am happy I got this far into the next chapter. I'm thinking Freya's gonna have a love interest...

* * *

Morning came again and they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, the sheets tangled around them. But as Caroline checked, they were fully clothed. Klaus smiled at her in greeting and pulled her in against him, planning to spend the day there with her in his arms. There was no real reason to get out of this bed when he had this beautiful strong woman with him. But his and Caroline's vampire ears picking up a fight downstairs, he sighed in resignation and they got up together, their clothes wrinkled and Caroline held onto Klaus's hand to lead him out of the room. He groaned in frustration at hearing Freya's voice and Elijah's, and then they met with Hope who was safely watching from the balcony. She looked behind her to see them trudging up to the railing.

"Had a rough night?" She asked

"Rough morning, actually. Didn't want to get up." Klaus replied, then put his head on Caroline's shoulder. She looked at Hope who was watching them with interest.

"Not that Klaus speaks for me. I wanted to see what the noise was. What's going on, anyway?" Caroline asked. Hope looked back out to a screaming Freya and Elijah.

"Freya met with Matthias last night, after you two went to bed? And Elijah didn't find out until a few minutes ago." Hope explained. Klaus picked his head up from Caroline's shoulder and accidentally got some of her blonde curls stuck to his own hair, making Caroline laugh as she pulled them away. Klaus eyed his older siblings and after Caroline got her hair untangled from his he squeezed her arm and went downstairs.

"If Matthias had truly wanted to kill me I would still be safe from his bomb, brother. I was safe!" Freya cried.

"What if it had appeared to be that way but Dahlia had no knowledge of one thing that could kill you? What if you had died in that square last night, Freya?!" Elijah shouted in return.

"You didn't go according to the plan, sister." Klaus interjected and Freya looked at him with her lip curled.

"It does not matter either way, I am safe. The plan can go through now, we can trust him." Freya replied.

"And we're supposed to just believe you on your word?" Klaus asked.

"I did not hear any opposition to it last night, you were more than willing to relinquish your responsibilities to our brother." She replied.

"I didn't see that you were going to go bounding off and try to 'do us a favor', which I think is a cover to say you were more intrigued with this man than anything, am I correct?" Klaus asked. Freya fell silent. "What was it about this witch that made it impossible for you to stay away for longer than two hours?" He asked.

"It was his way that he presented himself. To you and to me. I have not met a soul like him for centuries." Freya admitted. Klaus stood back and looked her over, Caroline watching the whole time.

"So you have convincing evidence that we should trust him. Out with it." He replied. Freya looked at him and then Elijah.

"I went out to the square, and the cloaking spell was down." Freya began, peaking everyone's interest. "I could see it all from a mile away. The blood, the gore, hanging from ever ledge of the buildings, clinging to its walls. And then I went into one of the stories, and Matthias was already there. He had been waiting for me, but he didn't get up from where he sat."

"How ungentleman-like." Klaus replied dramatically.

"Klaus, please." Elijah said, and Klaus fell silent.

"Matthias told me we were the same, because we were immortal and impervious to harm." Freya told them, lowering herself to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"How?" Klaus asked. Freya looked up at him.

"It was a deal he'd made with a woman he was friends with, in the time when he was still mortal. She was a witch, and she wanted him to be the way he is now, so he wouldn't fall in the battle they were approaching. Her plan succeeded, but she died in the process, effectively giving him her powers."

"Do you mean to tell us that this Matthias wasn't a witch before this happened?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Freya replied.

"All the more reason not to believe a word he says." Klaus replied simply. Freya looked at him dubiously. "If he was able to take this witches' power for himself who knows, what he could do to you." He said.

"I didn't realize you cared, brother." Freya replied. Klaus's eyebrow rose.

"I'm merely concerned about the safety of the quarter, sister. If you continue to be this reckless, we just need to be informed on what cataclysmic results we should expect."

"Right." Caroline muttered under her breath; everyone but Hope ignored her, and Hope turned to her while still leaning on the railing.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked. Caroline looked down at the argument, Elijah and Freya going at it again and Klaus looked up at her, wondering what she was doing. She smiled in assurance, not knowing if he wanted it, and took Hope to another room so they could talk without the family yelling at them. Hope turned around to face her as they selected a room and Caroline looked her in the eye.

"So, what do you mean?" Hope asked. Caroline put her hand on her shoulder.

"Your oldest aunt and your father, you know they act the same sometimes." Caroline said.

"Yeah?"

"And they really, don't seem to like each other." She added.

"I could tell that already."

"So don't you see? Your aunt and your father are exactly alike. But they don't want to admit they care about each other because it would show weakness and neither one trusts the other." Caroline told her. Hope smiled. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm glad you see it too." Hope said. Caroline looked harder at her.

"What?" She asked again.

"What, did you think fifty years of living with my aunt and my father under the same roof I wouldn't figure this out?" Hope asked rhetorically. Caroline laughed lightly. "And now that you know his weakness, you won't hurt him." Hope added, looking Caroline over. Caroline smiled at her.

"I know a lot about your father, probably not as much as you do, but I don't think the fact that his oldest sister being exactly like him is his biggest weakness." Caroline replied. Hope's eyes steadied on her.

"Then what is?" She asked.

"Not trying to understand people, really. That makes it hard for him to connect with them and make allies." She replied simply.

"Was that how he was when he was with you before?" Hope asked. Caroline gestured for her to elaborate and then she realized what she did.

"Oh! no, I'm really sorry, you had to find out like that. I've just gotten here so I don't know if your dad is like that anymore." Caroline asked. Hope nodded.

"What do you think he's like?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. He was romantic, and charming before. Maybe he still is. Without thinking about the bad things that also came with him, I know why I missed him so much." Caroline said.

"Because he was romantic and charming?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. None of the other guys who were around me were like that. They couldn't put aside what was happening to make me, feel special. But your dad could." Caroline replied. Hope smiled.

"Then I hope you're right about that. If he is a romantic still, then maybe you'll stick around a while longer." Hope replied.

"Do you not think I'm staying?" She asked

"Why did you come?" Hope asked. Caroline opened her mouth and then lost her train of thought, looking away.

"I came because I wanted to have hope in having a bright future still. Another boyfriend of mine made me think that was possible, and then it turned out he was delusional."

"But you don't think my dad is." Hope stated. Caroline looked back at her.

"No I don't think he is." Caroline replied.

Hope and Caroline came out of the room she chose and found the argument was over, and Klaus was standing before her with his hands behind his back.

"I hope you two got along well." Klaus said and Caroline smiled, then hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed her cheek as she pulled away.

"Yeah, we're doing pretty well." She replied. "Ended up talking about you." She said. Klaus smiled.

"I know." He replied. Caroline's eyes widened and she blushed.

Freya walked into the square once again, seeing all the havoc wreaked before her eyes. Her eyes open wide for danger, searching every crevice, every corner, every shadow. And then she worked her way up to the room Klaus and Caroline had been to, to talk to Matthias's employee. Then she came to the spot that the man had been in, and the shadow was unoccupied. A can fell over and rolled behind her and she turned to see another room that she'd seemed to have passed, it wasn't there last time she visited walked into it, and looked around her. This room had little darkness, and it was to be expected, was the sun was shining through a rather large window to her left. It was clean, save for some dirt and dust probably accumulated over the years of abandonment. Unlike the rest of the building.

"So you've come." Matthias said. Freya looked up and sawing a figure come from the shadows. He wore a dark expression, and she was immediately intrigued.

Matthias was wearing a grey hoodie, the hood covered his long dark hair. The hoodie was covered by a black trench coat in which he had both of his hands. Freya immediately stared at him, nervous as to why his hands were in his pockets. Matthias looked at her in confusion.

"Oh," He began, then took his hands out of his pockets. They were both empty.

"You have nothing in your pockets that could harm me?" She asked. Matthias shook his head. He didn't say anything as he journeyed to the window and sat in the sill, one leg resting on it. If he wished, he could jump. But he couldn't hurt himself. Not fatally. "It's been centuries since I've met anyone like me." She said with a small smile. Matthias looked up at her.

"There are more like us, that are impervious to harm?" He asked. Freya shook her head. He head fell.

"I meant, people that could be immortal." Freya replied.

"Your family?" Matthias asked. Freya stopped and stared at him. He smirked. "Yes, Freya. I know about your family. You have no need to fear for their safety. Even if they wished to stop my plan, I wouldn't harm them. Nor could they stop me."

"Why couldn't they?" Freya asked out of curiosity. Matthias smiled at her. His smile was beautiful.

"I've become a very powerful warlock, Freya. My friend's power only grew over time when it was inside me."

"The friend you loved." Freya replied.

"Yes. In fact, the reason your family didn't come across this room, only you, is because I have this room cloaked. Most of the building is cloaked." He said.

"Only most? Is your power weakening?" She asked. Matthias cocked his head. She could see his dark eyes shining in the sunlight.

"You want me to be weak." He accused after a moment.

"Why would I want you to be weak?" She asked.

"To please your family. Apprehend me, the man who committed the atrocity you saw before you found me. Earn more of your brother's love." Matthias explained. Freya shook her head. He fell silent.

"Believe me Matthias, if I wanted to apprehend you, I would've." Freya replied. Matthias snapped his fingers in the direction he'd come from and Freya saw the one Klaus and Caroline called Christian appear from the shadow.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Matthias asked in a calming tone.

"I mean, that you were right, Matthias. We want the same thing. We both want to die." She replied. Matthias rested his head against the window frame again. Christian stayed where he was.

"Alright. Now comes the plan to do so." Matthias said.

"Yes." Freya replied in courtesy. Matthias didn't continue. He remained silent, and Freya looked him over.

"I know what it's like." Freya began, he didn't look up at her. "To be, and feel alone, for so long it takes even longer to be used to the idea, that you are not any longer alone." She said. Matthias looked away. "When I lost my love, nothing mattered anymore. And more than anything, I wanted to give my child the same freedom I craved. My aunt Dahlia didn't allow me the freedom, and instead punished me for trying to end it."

"I know." Matthias replied. Freya nodded. "But you found a family that you'd desired to be with. How is it exactly that you wish for death, when you have new hope?" He asked. Freya shook her head.

"I feel I've lived long enough. My family is lives now because they have no choice. But I have a chance to end it, and be reunited with my love." She replied. Matthias nodded. The way he looked right now, she saw her Matthias reflected in his face.

"Christian." He called. Christian walked slowly a step or two closer. "Escort the Mikaelson out." He said. Freya looked up at the man.

"Do we still have a deal, Matthias?" She asked. A moment later he looked away.

"Yes." He replied. Christian gestured for her to go ahead and she left.

* * *

What do you think of Matthias? I wanted to make him like Freya because I don't really know her type, I mean, all I knew about the first Matthias was what he wanted for their kid, so. When I was thinking of Matthias's character, I thought of Sheldon just a little. Does that sound weird at all?

So next chapter, Caroline and Klaus talk about Elijah after a makeout session. Klaus tells Caroline about Camille. They learn something surprising about Freya


	5. Work Song

Caroline and Klaus went back to his bedroom; him having told her the matter was resolved for now but didn't tell her how. They kissed in his bed for an hour, and then started talking about what happened with the others.

"What's happened to Elijah?" Caroline asked, lying on her back. Her hair was splayed across the pillows, her hands on her bare torso; Klaus had taken her shirt off just for the heck of it and same went for him. Klaus looked at her, his head propped up on his hand, his other hand stroking her torso. She put her hand over Klaus's but didn't stop his hand.

"You want to know about my brother at this current moment?" Klaus asked. She turned her head toward him. His face was near enough to her that she could see how she must've looked to his eyes. Radiant.

"Yeah, I mean, you were going to tell me what's happened to them during the fifty years, right?" She asked. Klaus neared her.

"Yes, I suppose." He murmured, and kissed her. When she pulled back she smiled happily and caught his fingers up in hers, and entwined their fingers. Their hands laid on her stomach.

"Well, when Hayley was revealed to be with my child, Elijah immediately wanted to keep her alive, keep her safe. At first it was because he believed Hope would be my redemption, but then he started to grow fond of Hayley. The feeling was mutual. After a while it seems they fell in love. But Hayley had another suitor, a werewolf named Jackson. He was royalty, and through marrying him, Hayley and my kind would be able to control their turning and possess the powers of vampires. Hayley was royalty herself, and wanted to help her people control their turning, so she did even though she was in love with my brother."

"Wow." Caroline replied. She felt bad for Hayley now. If she were able to save the people she loved but the catch was that she had to marry someone she didn't love, that'd be horrible.

"Yes, well. Even though Jackson became Hope's adopted father after she was born, I didn't care for the man. He trying to undermine me, and accused me of things I didn't do. Needless to say it wore me down. But in the battle against my aunt, he lost his life. By that time Hope had grown to love him, and she and Hayley mourned him. It was only after Jackson had died that Hayley revealed that she was pregnant again. Elijah stepped in and became her knight in shining armor. They chose the child's name together, and decided to raise it together. When the child was born a boy, they named him James. And by the time Jackson had passed they were living in the compound, so the boy came to call this place his home."

"So you're James's uncle?" Caroline asked. Klaus grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah, odd isn't it?" He replied and she laughed.

"Alright, what happened with you?" She asked. Klaus looked at her and smirked briefly, lifting his other hand to stroke her face with the back of it.

"Oh, much happened with me while you were gone, Caroline. But in the face of all that has happened, merely in the last few days, it hardly seems to matter any longer." He replied. Caroline's eyebrow rose in a challenge.

"Does that mean you don't want to tell me?" She asked.

"Of course not. Just that you might not find it as enlightening as you did with my siblings." He replied.

"Or I might find it more enlightening." Caroline replied, pulling her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He stared at her and grinned.

"You're amazing." He said.

"Don't compliment me yet, Klaus, you haven't told me what went on." She said. He nodded and hugged her.

"Ah, let's see" Klaus began, his arms still around Caroline. He would let go of her at some point, but perhaps she wouldn't like some of what he said. He wanted to cherish this, her, while he could.

"When I left Mystic Falls, it was to uncover a threat. Marcel, a boy I'd raised and turned, had taken over my home here. And inconveniently enough, it was the same time I was trying to regain my home, that I learned Hayley was pregnant. I used Elijah to gain Marcel's trust and eventually I won my home back, but not before losing Rebekah to Marcel, again." Klaus recounted the rest of the time spent in New Orleans, until he came to an important detail. "There was a bartender, Camille. She was, brave, and intelligent, bold. I needed her against Marcel-"

"Did anything happen?" She asked quickly. Klaus stroked her face again.

"No." He whispered. "Not so much as a peck on the cheek, love." He assured her. Caroline breathed in relief and put her head against Klaus's.

"Alright, what else?" She asked. Klaus stared in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" He asked. "It's alright to wait." He said. She shook her head.

"No, I want to get it out of the way. No secrets." She replied. Klaus nodded.

"Well, after I used her against Marcel, we became something like friends. She at first thought of me as a monster, knowing what I'd done in New Orleans at the time. And then she saw something more. And she wanted to be there for me."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked. Klaus kept her eyes on his.

"After Hope was born, we had to pretend that she'd died, in order to protect her from our mother as I'd said before. Camille heard that my newborn had died, and she wanted to comfort me." He replied.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" She asked. Klaus smiled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Caroline remained silent with a small smile, gesturing she did. "Nothing, at all, happened." He promised. She nodded again.

"So why did you need to pretend Hope was dead?" Caroline asked.

"Well, it's very complicated. When Hope was growing in Hayley's stomach, we all came to the realization that the child wasn't just a hybrid. She was also a witch. Werewolf, vampire and witch all in one. And despite being a vampire, she could use her magic. And in our bloodline, the Mikaelson bloodline, as my dear aunt Dahlia had told us, Hope was the most powerful witch save for Freya. When Hope was discovered by the witch community my mother, still in the beyond, wanted to make sure she died, to keep Dahlia from wreaking havoc upon us and our family. We didn't learn my mother was behind the attacks on my child until the first wave of attacks were stopped." He replied. Caroline shook her head.

"God, Klaus, I'm so sorry." She said.

"We survived it all; Hope is alive and well, and grown into a beautiful young woman." Klaus offered.

"That's not why I'm sorry. It's just, your mother was about as messed up as your father. Or the man you called, your dad. I can't believe you would've come out of childhood not needing psychiatric help." She wowed. Klaus chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, all of our problems came when my mother turned us into vampires, after we were full grown men. Before that only my father was the bad parent." He replied. Caroline hugged him tighter and buried her head in his neck.

"Still. After everything your parents subjected you to, I'm not surprised you did terrible things for so many years. So many centuries." She said. Klaus turned his head towards her, cradling her closer.

"Thank you." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"For what?" She asked.

"For finally seeing me for who I am." He replied. "I'm grateful you know that I didn't choose to be the monster that disgusted you for so long." He replied. Caroline pulled her head from his neck.

"Well. I didn't cover our connection with hostility and revulsion, as you put it for that long. Compared to how long we'll be together, it'll be just a little hiccup." She said. He grinned.

"And how long will we be together?" He murmured to her. She nudged his nose with her own.

"Until after the sun dies." She whispered back.

"Oh? And what if we survive it?" He asked.

"Then we'll be together for as long as we both live." She replied. He grinned again and kissed her deeply. Caroline kept Klaus's lips on hers as she rolled on top of him. Klaus sat up to meet her and then a knock came to the door. Caroline turned as Klaus planted his hand on her back.

"Yeah?" She asked shyly.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Uncle Elijah needs you downstairs." Hope called through the door. "He said that Freya's ready to tell us the rest of the story, and we need to hear." She said.

"Regarding who?" Klaus called gently.

"Matthias, dad, who else?" Hope asked. Klaus smiled and fell back on the pillows, Caroline turned back to him.

"Seems we better go down." She said. She turned back to the door. "We'll be out there in a minute, Hope." She called.

"I know, I'll tell them." Hope replied. Caroline turned back to Klaus again.

"I suppose you'll have to make this up to me later." He said. Caroline freed Klaus from under her and he slowly got up.

"What am I making up?"

"You got me excited that we'd be making Elijah and Hayley run for their money, being the couple who make love the most." He replied. Caroline scoffed and threw his shirt at him.

"Down boy." She said darkly. Klaus looked at her innocently.

"Well, I will if you make it up to me." He replied.

"Yes! I will, just shut up about competing, it's creepy." She replied.

"Oh really, you have used my brother and his wife twice now, I'm not allowed to?" He asked.

"I wasn't try to use Elijah at all!" Caroline protested. Klaus nodded mockingly and sped to her to kiss her quickly before she could protest again. He power walked out of the room, looking at her before turning the corner with a smile in his eyes. Caroline smiled in spite of herself and shook her head, smoothing her wrinkled shirt before joining him.

Freya wasn't downstairs with Elijah and Rebekah when Klaus and Caroline joined them.

"Well, where is she?" Klaus demanded, his hands folded in front. Caroline smiled to herself and Hayley came to join them.

"She decided that if she was the one to tell you, Klaus would never accept her decision." She said.

"And what does it matter what I think, she'll do whatever she wants with or without my acceptance!" Klaus snapped.

"She does care, Klaus, you are just too stubborn to admit it." Hayley replied. Elijah's looked amused as Klaus's eyes widened. Caroline watched him as he fumbled over his words.

"What is this story she doesn't have the decency to finish, then?" He asked. Caroline smiled and found Hope was beside her. They shared the smile and Hayley smiled at her daughter.

"Hope, James wants to talk to you about something." Hayley said.

"Does he really or are you trying to keep me from knowing how aunt Freya is going to kill herself?" Hope asked.

"No, really, he wants to talk to you. Something about his car." Hayley replied. Hope gasped and sped to her brother's room.

"Does James really need to talk to Hope?" Klaus asked. Hayley nodded and he shrugged. "What is this blasted story?" He asked again. Hayley scowled playfully and started recounting what Freya told her. What Matthias had asked her, what Freya told him about why she wanted to die.

"She seemed very shy about Matthias."

"Because she was afraid of him?" Elijah asked.

"No, like she has a thing for him." Hayley replied. Everyone took in a breath of shock and Caroline looked at Hayley.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Caroline said.

* * *

I'm gonna include Hope and James in the think tank, as it were, in the next chapter. Hope's a cool character but haven't heard a word from James, want to sort of delve into that. And Caroline's reply to Klaus, 'until after the sun dies', dya think that's too cheesy? I was trying to think of a vampiric 'until' phrase, and thought of Silas when he was happy to be able to die.

So next chapter, Caroline, Hayley, Rebekah and Hope talk about the newfound interest Freya has in Matthias. Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and James talk about what they can do to protect Freya and make sure Matthias doesn't hurt anyone else. Caroline assures Klaus that he can talk to her about anything. Rebekah announces Freya has gone to meet Matthias again and the Mikaelson family springs into action.


	6. Afterlife

I'm pretty sure the chapters will change as the new things appear on the show; including Freya's lifestyle.

* * *

The women of the Mikaelson house stood in a circle in the room they called their living room. The men of the house, were in the painting room, also standing in a circle. Hayley and Rebekah had thought it a good idea to split up and think. It appeared to be that Freya had agreed to cast a spell with Matthias, a spell that he himself created. It was a spell only powerful witches like himself could cast, and such people were rare in the world. Even rarer were the ones that couldn't die. And he'd only found Freya a month ago. Freya didn't say what the spell was supposed to do, but Klaus assumed it was destructive in some means, if the square had been any indication. At first both parties were talking about Matthias's danger and if Freya were going soft on the man, there would be trouble. But the women then started to talk about Freya's interest in Matthias.

"Freya has never shown interest in any particular man since she's come to live with us, it's all been different men everyday." Rebekah noted.

"Yeah but what if that interest isn't a good interest?" Hayley asked.

"Our sister is a smart woman. As smart as Klaus. I hardly think she'd let herself become romantically interested in a man who has a dagger behind his back that she doesn't know about." Rebekah protested.

"I think it's awesome." Hope spoke up. Hayley looked at her daughter and she shrugged. "I mean, Aunt Freya's never really been that happy when she's not with us, and unfortunately that happens a lot. If she can be happy with someone else, maybe she'll learn to be happy by herself." Hope offered. As Hayley and Rebekah went back into the dangers of Freya's heart, Caroline thought to Klaus. She remembered back in Mystic Falls, how he acted around her. He was a good man. And now that she was with him, he couldn't have seemed happier in all the times she'd seen him. His smile was almost a regular thing on his face, and not the maniacal smile when his plan falls into place, but the smile that went to his eyes, the smile that lit up his entire face, like when she first kissed him. And she knew she was acting the same. Not even when she was with Stefan was she this happy. She loved being with Klaus, loved being a part of his life now, and when she wasn't with him she could still feel him, because she knew she wasn't ever leaving.

She obviously hadn't known Freya for that long, but anytime she'd seen her the woman was butting heads with the male equivalent of her. She had never smiled in Caroline's presence, and seemed so ready to take her life away, when she must've seen so much beauty out in the world. If Freya had an interest in Matthias, and it could be possible for those two, however odd the circumstance, to be happy, why should they give her the best shot she's had in a while?

"Freya might be putting us all in danger, but then my friend was, when I was back home." Caroline said to the group, who all turned to her. "She fell for a guy who was nothing short of evil, and the whole time she was falling for him, I was scared she'd get hurt, or if the guy went out on a killing spree she wouldn't hesitate to defend him."

"And?" Rebekah asked

"And later on, I saw the guy wasn't as evil as I first thought he was, he changed because of my friend, and he wasn't as dangerous anymore because of it. Maybe that's what could happen with Freya and Matthias." Caroline offered. Rebekah shrugged in agreement and Hayley nodded agreement as well. Hope nudged her and smiled.

"I think you're right." Hope whispered to her, and Caroline smiled in return.

"Don't you think it's odd that someone like Matthias turns out to be Freya's type?" Hayley asked everyone.

"Maybe her Matthias, the one she lost, was exactly the same way."

"Yeah but you said the one she lost was human."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have been destructive." Rebekah said.

"Still, why does it have to be a dangerous, suicidal witch that draws her attention?" Hayley asked.

"He feels the same way about life as she does." Caroline said. Hayley looked at her. "Neither of them, wants to go on, and both think their reason is understandable. Mutual depression, like. It sounds weird, but that kind of happiness is better than none at all." Caroline

"It is nice to see Freya have an interest in someone." Hayley agreed. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Did we just become gossiping women?" Rebekah asked. Everyone snickered and went to the second floor living room, where they'd decided to meet the men after discussing what they'd do.

Hayley went up to Caroline and she greeted her.

"It's been a while since we've talked." Hayley said.

"Yeah, especially since we've lived in the same house for a few days now." Caroline agreed.

"How's Tyler doing?" She asked. Caroline shrugged

"It's hard to know, what with not knowing if he's alive or dead, since ten years ago." Caroline replied. Hayley's eyebrows went up.

"Seriously?"

Caroline shrugged "He joined the wolf pack that you were in when he met you, and they got into a war with another pack, no one I know has heard of him since." She replied. Hayley looked a little disappointed.

"I wanted to introduce Elijah to him." Hayley protested. Caroline laughed.

"Show him off?" She prompted. She nodded and they laughed more. They heard footsteps and the men came in the room, Klaus's eyes set on Hayley immediately.

"What's your plan then?" He asked.

"We don't have one." Rebekah replied. Klaus turned to her.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"We got into the idea of Freya having an interest in Matthias, and went with it." She replied. Klaus scoffed.

"All the brains in the women of the house and they come up with 'aren't they adorable'." Klaus snapped.

"Well, good an idea as any, what was yours?" Caroline asked.

"We wanted to draw him out." James replied. She looked at the young man in surprise. "If Matthias won't be drawn out, at least we'll get his men and maybe one or two of them can be turned."

"And maybe we can just catch Matthias at his most vulnerable, demand that he and Freya don't do what they're planning on doing." Marcel added.

"How are we gonna draw them out?" Caroline asked.

"Look at the brains of the party." Klaus complimented. Caroline smiled in compliance and he neared her, putting his hand on her waist. "We are going to blow up the room Freya told us she met Matthias in." he told her.

"Wouldn't that kill him?" Rebekah protested.

"Only if he doesn't have the brains to realize what we're doing before we're doing it. Which in his case, I don't believe that'll be the situation." Klaus replied.

"Matthias was always a step ahead of us when we decided to play games with him, if he continues on that path he and his followers will have no place to hide and protect themselves." Elijah added.

"What if they have another hiding place?" Hayley asked

"Then hopefully we'll be made aware of it before we plan the attack more thoroughly." He replied.

What're you gonna do?" Hayley asked Kol.

"I'll be at the back, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." Kol replied sarcastically.

"He'll be Plan B; if Matthias doesn't cooperate, he kills him until we take him back to the compound and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else, and that includes Freya." Klaus replied. Caroline smiled. He looked at her. "It isn't concrete but it's something." Klaus said.

"Aren't they adorable isn't good enough?" Hope mocked him. Klaus gave her a look.

"Well we need to spring into that bloody plan faster than we expected." Rebekah said, coming in from the doors. Caroline looked behind her and realized Rebekah had walked out when they were talking.

"Freya's gone, left Finn to tell us she isn't planning on coming back, and she went to see Matthias." She said. Klaus and Elijah looked back to Marcel.

"Ask your men if they saw her." Elijah told Marcel, who vanished in a second. Klaus turned back to Caroline.

"Love, I need to tell you also, there was a little detail I realized when we were making the plan." Klaus told her.

"What?" She asked. Klaus opened his mouth but Marcel came back in.

"Jake saw her leave, she's heading the way of the mills." Marcel said. Klaus let her waist go to follow Marcel and Caroline was left beside Hope in a daze for a moment, surprised Klaus didn't finish his thought.

"You okay?" Hope asked. Caroline turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah." She replied, then they left the room with the others.

She hoped Freya knew they were coming for her.

* * *

I was referring to Freya's want of going to the afterlife, when I named the chapter. But then, it was also the fact that I was listening to Ingrid Mikaelson's afterlife while writing this the first time around. Man that's a good song. Freya views the afterlife as something very important, somewhere she needs to go, as well as where she simply wants to go. To have some peace.

I was sort of making fun of myself when Kol told Hayley what he'd be doing; I had this entire thing written out before I realized Klaus, Elijah, James and Marcel weren't the only men. I didn't include Finn since he only appears when Freya calls on him.

So I apologize, for the ones who are following this, first thank you so much, and second the chapters disappeared for a minute because I discovered I had to re-submit them. Apparently some chapters only showed half of what I wrote, and one turned into a bleeding Torchwood chapter I wrote for a completely different story, which btw I have no smeggin idea how it got there, so I was keen to change that. Please review if anything looks odd or something, I will definitely look into it.

So next chapter, Klaus tells Caroline to stay at the compound, she ignores him. The Mikaelson family goes to get Freya. Matthias's men are ready for them. Caroline finds out what Matthias was planning to do.


	7. Hello Goodbye

Caution: I feel obligated to change this chapter occasionally; got swept up in just writing it, didn't realize how crappy the quality was. But that'll change soon.

* * *

While everyone hurried to get ready; making the bombs that would draw Matthias out, Klaus grabbed Caroline.

"Caroline, when I said I realized a detail of our plan?" he asked.

"Yeah." Caroline replied.

"It's you." Klaus said. She smiled.

"Me?"

"You could get hurt out there, love." Klaus told her.

"Oh, big deal. I've had to play my part in the plans Damon and Stefan made before." She replied

"I asked Marcel and James what he thought of Matthias's men; they seem to be ruthless. They don't just break your neck to stop you, they stop you for good." Klaus told her. "They wouldn't hesitate to rip out your heart." He added.

"What, you think I can't stop that?" She asked.

"When you and Stefan were dealing with the Traveller that took root in Tyler's body he ripped Stefan's heart out, you said he wasn't even expecting it." Klaus replied.

"Yeah, but he's learned to protect himself now, and so have I." Caroline protested.

"Regardless, Caroline, I can't let you go out there." Klaus said, Caroline looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? I can handle myself." She protested.

"I don't want to be worried about you and Freya at the same time, love." Klaus replied. "Stay here and I won't have to worry as much." Caroline looked at him in annoyance.

"Go then." She said. Klaus searched her eyes. "Have fun." She added sarcastically and Klaus took it as a joke, like she was saying 'we're good'. He kissed her cheek and left the room, while Caroline stood there, mad as hell.

Hope walked past the room and saw Caroline just sitting there, staring into space.

"Hey" Hope greeted and Caroline looked back at her. "Are you coming?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No, uh, apparently your father doesn't want me to go." She replied.

"Really? I'm going." Hope said. Caroline looked at her

"What? Why is he all concerned for my safety and he's trusting you to be able to look out for yourself?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

"Well, he knows that I can defend myself; I went up against Marcel, James, Elijah, even him. He hasn't seen you fight." Hope offered. Caroline shook her head.

"I told him I could defend myself, but he doesn't believe me." She said. Hope stood for a moment behind her, thinking.

"Well, you could always ignore what he said." Hope offered. Caroline stared at her.

"You mean just go with you like he never asked me to stay?" She asked

"I mean like come with us later. If dad finds you're coming with, he'll set a guard on you. You know where we're going now, wait I don't know, ten or fifteen minutes and join us." Hope said.

"I don't know." Caroline said. Hope shrugged.

"Well, it's just an idea. And if dad asks you where you got it from, it wasn't from me." Hope replied. Caroline chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks, Hope. I'll think about it." Caroline said. "Now go, before you get left behind." She added.

"Hah, I'm sure if I got left behind dad would have even less to worry about." Hope agreed. Soon she disappeared and Caroline turned back around to think. She knew how to defend herself. Sure she hadn't been in as many bad situations as Damon or Klaus, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to kick some ass.

Caroline stood up and counted out ten minutes on her watch, then stormed out of the room. She was going to come with.

There were guards at the door, like Hope said, but it was easy to sneak past them. As soon as she left the sight of the mansion she went in the direction of Matthias.

Klaus and Elijah sat in the car on the way to the mills; Marcel and Hope in the back.

"Where's Miss Forbes If I might ask." Elijah asked curiously.

"Caroline is waiting at home for us, I told her to stay there." Klaus replied.

"Brother why do you always assume women are going to listen to you?" Elijah said

"You're assuming Caroline isn't going to obey my request. Funny, as you fell for a woman who did the same." Klaus replied

"I'm merely suggesting it, Niklaus. Don't say I didn't warn you if Caroline appears on the battlefield." Elijah said. Marcel looked at Hope and found she knew something, it was written all over her face. He caught her eye as not to disturb Klaus and Elijah.

'what is it' He asked silently. They'd learned to communicate this way when she was a teenager, so that if she got in trouble and was scared Klaus was going to punish her, Marcel would take the fall sometimes. He was her adopted brother after all. Even though his status was also now her uncle, it didn't change matters. They were siblings.

'you don't want to know' Hope replied, shaking her head and looking out the window. Marcel touched her arm and she looked back at him.

'no, tell me.' Marcel implored. Hope considered it and looked to her father and uncle, finding they were paying no notice. She turned back to Marcel.

'Elijah's right.' Hope told him. Marcel looked at him.

'about what?' He asked

'Caroline' She replied. His eyebrow went up concernedly.

'She might be coming with us.' Hope said. Marcel narrowed his eyes at her and her eyes widened defensively. 'She didn't want to stay at home, I just suggested she come with a little after we'd left.' Hope added. Marcel gave her a look.

'alright if she shows up I'll look out for her.' Marcel said. Hope smiled.

'thanks'. She mouthed. And in her mind, she didn't know whether she wanted Caroline to come or not. On the one hand, it'd be cool to fight alongside her. On the other, she could get hurt and it'd be her fault, even if Caroline never told her dad. She also didn't want to be a reason for her dad's distress. She hoped Caroline would do whatever was best and make it so her decision to suggest the idea was not entirely crazy.

The Mikaelson family got to the mills and got out, conjoining and reviewing the plan. Get Freya separated from Matthias. Make Matthias stop his destruction before he even begins it, and if not, Kol would kill him or knock him out long enough to get him back to the compound. After that they'd need a new plan. They looked out at the mills and found it was covered with a light cloud of fog; they wouldn't know if anyone was coming until it was almost too late.

A figure came from the fog and Klaus started, Hope at his side. The figure walked calmly towards them. Klaus saw it wasn't Christian, but he'd never seen Matthias. Maybe he just surrendered as to avoid conflict, though that seemed doubtful.

"Who are you?" Elijah called, Klaus looked back at him. _That's my line, you can't steal my line._ Klaus protested in his mind.

"My name is Steven." The man said in a low voice, looking at all of them. "And Matthias wishes you to know, if you wish to hinder his plans, he won't hesitate to use his power against you."

"Well you can go back to Matthias with a message." Klaus snapped. Hope tugged on his sleeve and he decided not to try and take his head clean off. The witches always had the upper hand when it came to him just running at them. James stepped forward. Elijah looked at the man, his eyes screaming his emotion.

"Tell Matthias we're not leaving without Freya." James said calmly. Steven cocked his head to the side. "If he does this, we can avoid conflict." He added.

"Oh, didn't you know, boy?" Steven asked "The conflict began when you went after Freya in the first place." Steven started a spell and James choked for air. Elijah flung his body in front of the man and the spell broke before Hope could counter it. Steven smirked and disappeared back into the fog.

"He thinks we've shown our weakness now, with Elijah protecting Jimmy." Hope observed. Klaus looked back at her.

"Are you alright to fight with us, Hope" Klaus asked. She cocked her head to the side.

"Now is the time you're asking?" She asked.

"I'm serious." Klaus replied.

"I feel fine to fight with everyone. I sorta wish Caroline came too." She said. Klaus gave her a look.

"Caroline's safe where she is, I wouldn't wish it any other way." He replied.

"You don't want to fight alongside her one day, see what she's got?" Hope asked

"I already saw a bit of what she's got, I do have to say I'm impressed. But she didn't have to fight, and this is probably a lot worse than anything she was used to." Klaus replied matter-of-factly.

"If we can break up this discussion for the moment." Elijah said. They looked in the direction of the fog with him and saw several more figures coming out of it.

"The fog is a spell." Hope realized. The witches started spells and Marcel and Elijah fell to their knees; the ringing never failed to stop vampires.

"Can you counter it?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Hope replied, and then muttered to herself. "There was a spell Freya was looking at before she went through the trouble of the whole life-death thing." She added. The fog dissipated to little wisps and found they were in front of an overgrown lawn where a parking lot used to be. The figures that appeared from the fog had been the only ones that came.

Klaus and Rebekah charged forward, James and Hayley flanking them. Hope stayed behind to break the ringing spell and was countermanded by one of the witches, but the spell that took hold of Elijah broke and he started to fight the witch. The man punched him right in the face, and Elijah threw him backwards, he disappeared from sight. Hope finally broke the spell that held Marcel, after swipe-kicking the witch that had managed to fight her and keep the spell under control. The witch glared at her and she cast a spell that made the woman's nose bleed. Marcel went off after the others that had gone with Klaus, after discovering more witches appeared, and were fighting the Mikaelson family off quite well.

And so the fight began, Each member doing their part to cross the abandoned parking lot in order to get to Freya. Kol stood by in the corner, having been ordered by every man that was his family on that battlefield, to stay put and not help. He'd only make things worse, they said. We're here to save Freya, not ignite another war, they'd said.

It was during a fight with two different witches, that Marcel found in the corner of his eye, Caroline had come to the battle with them and was fending off punches from a man who looked to be having fun trying to beat up a girl. Hope came in behind Marcel and stopped one witches' spell, distracting the other into the spell fading. Marcel started to get closer to Caroline.

The witch that was swiping at Caroline looked to have had training but got too cocky to continue with them, as his fist connected with her abdomen but she'd steeled herself for the blow and it only hurt his hand, him howling in pain.

Klaus turned, seeing blonde hair in his peripheral vision. Had Rebekah gone back through the witches? Seemed to be enjoying things too much.

"You don't have to fight, you know" Caroline huffed, kneeing the man in the stomach. He groaned but swiped at her again.

"You don't have to pretend you know what you're fighting for, girl." The man replied.

"Help us with getting our family back." Caroline offered. The man stood up and looked her in the eye.

Klaus turned to Rebekah with an amused smile but found it wasn't Rebekah at all. Caroline. He was stunned. But the witch that was fighting him connected their leg with his and he fell to his knee. He turned back to the witch and broke their leg, throwing them away as they howled in pain.

"Matthias, will only use destruction if necessary, and even so, Freya wants to help him. Their shared want will cancel out the destruction that would have taken place in their spell, girl." The man snarled. He stood up and so did she; she thought he wanted to call a draw or take her hostage or something. She didn't flinch when he jabbed his hand into her ribcage.

Klaus was seeing Caroline, talking to her enemy, and stop fighting. The man was going to kill her, right then and there. All of time rushed into his body and he felt such terrible pain.

"NO!" He roared, and rushed to her, to be stopped by a witch who'd just paralyzed James.

"If Matthias, and Freya, had wanted to live in the face of this destruction, the bomb would kill millions, spanning farther, than New Orleans. So be grateful." The man hissed in her face. Caroline then realized what was happening. He had ahold of her heart. The shock dissipated and she screamed. She pushed at him and grabbed his hand. Taken by surprise the man let go, and she pulled his hand from her body, pushing him away. He stood there, stupefied, until he looked to the left and ran away. Caroline looked where the man had and saw Marcel baring his teeth, his veins popping out. He snapped his fangs back in and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you." She replied. Marcel nodded in return and sped closer to the building that was their inevitable destination. Caroline looked after him and felt rough hands on her arms, pushing her back. Then she turned and saw him. Klaus.

"What were you thinking? What, did you think you were doing?" Klaus asked in a distraught voice.

"I wanted to help, Klaus." Caroline replied. Klaus opened his mouth to yell at her, but Caroline saw something in his eyes. Incredible, relief. Caroline put her hand on his face and they hugged, tightly, briefly, before Klaus pulled away and Caroline saw that he was on the verge of tears.

"Klaus" She whispered in surprise

"I thought I was gonna lose you. I thought you were going to die." Klaus told her in a low tone, so close to breaking. "Do you know what I would've done if I lost you, Caroline?" He asked her. Caroline was at a loss for words.

"There was a reason I wanted you to stay behind, I have enemies, everywhere." Klaus said, and a tear rolled down his face. "If I lose you to one of them I don't know how I would cope." He admitted. Caroline studied him. This was the man who told her about the time his father had killed his favorite horse, and when he told her about the one time he thought about being human. This lovely man would kill to keep her alive.

"I'm sorry, baby." She replied softly. Klaus blinked and gulped, another tear rolling down from his other eye. "I'm sorry." She said again, holding him. He buried his head in her blonde curls and she stroked his back with one hand. Klaus pulled away and they pressed their foreheads together. "The man that tried to kill me, he told me something about the spell that Matthias and Freya are doing." She told him. Klaus stared at her steadily.

"What?" He asked. The tears that were in his throat now seemed to have lessened, the tears on his face drying.

"He said that Matthias and Freya both want to die, so the spell they're casting will only kill them, instead of killing countless people if they wanted to live." Caroline replied. Klaus nodded and looked away, thinking. Caroline stared at his face, seeing what pain had been etched there. She'd never seen him in such pain before; only when Kol died, and he was healing from the aftermath of it. He looked back at her.

"Will you be careful, if you insist on fighting?" Klaus asked. She nodded with sympathy and they hugged one more time. Klaus pulled away and Caroline held onto him. He looked so ready to just go, and she could understand it would be because he wanted to stop Matthias. But he was avoiding looking at her.

"Are you going to kill that witch?" She asked him. Klaus looked at her.

"Of course I am." He replied.

"Don't." She replied. Surprise crossed his face.

"Why?" He asked genuinely.

"He isn't worth it, for one thing." Caroline said, making him smirk a little. "But for another, he doesn't deserve it."

"I dispute that fact, of course he does."

"Klaus, don't do it. Please don't kill him." Caroline said, backing up her plea with a look, Klaus stared at her and she held it, despite seeing the sadness in his gaze. He nodded, but sped away before he'd agreed to do as she wished. She knew he would though. Any time she'd ever asked him for a thing, he'd always come through. And this time would be no different.

Caroline fought one person, then another, having found they weren't just fighting witches. It was also werewolves, and vampires, all with the same want to protect Matthias and Freya, it seemed. They didn't want to live any longer either. She broke the neck of a skinny girl with curly black hair, and sped past her as she fell, then fended a punch from a werewolf, quickly putting him down. The Mikaelsons steadily advanced to the building, having killed a few people. They got to the door and took a breather. Elijah wiped the blood from his hand having ripped a werewolf's heart out, Hayley stood next to him with bite marks quickly healing on her neck and arms.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, they weren't too hard to get past anyway." Hayley remarked. When the rest of everyone joined them, Elijah and Caroline had already gone inside, looking for Matthias.

Klaus found the man inside the building and surprised him with a punch to the face so hard it temporarily broke his cheekbone. The man yelped and backed away.

"You mad cause I almost killed your girl?" The man sneered. Klaus glared at him and kneed him in the stomach. The man cried out again but it turned into laughter. "I'll bet she would've died screaming, had I gone through with it." He added. Klaus took his throat in his hand and lifted him from the ground. "I would definitely, try it again just to find out." He said. Klaus threw him into the ground and kneeled above him, punching him in the face with each fist. He quickly picked the man up and bit him in the neck, the man groaned in pain and Klaus drank more of his blood before throwing him to the ground, and punching him again. This time the wounds didn't heal and he smiled at it. Caroline would be safe now.

When he saw this man's hand inside Caroline's body, he didn't just want retribution. He didn't just want to end the man, make him die screaming in pain; no. He wanted to watch the man bleed. Crumble into dust before him. Caroline would not be harmed that way ever again.

Caroline heard scuffling and moans from behind a large pile of abandoned furniture, and so she peered around the corner.

Klaus stood above a kneeling man, who had fallen to his knees and barely kept his strength to not just crumple up right there. The man's head was lolled to the side, blood on Klaus's fist, his other fist gripped the man's collar. She recognized him. The man who almost killed her. She stared at the scene in horror, and caught Klaus's eye. The look of abject guilt overtook his face and his fists loosened, but the man did not fall.

"Klaus, please, don't kill him." Caroline pleaded in a whisper.

"He almost murdered you." Klaus protested in a hoarse whisper.

"And I'm choosing, to save him." She pleaded again, gesturing for him to stop, and slowly edging toward him. Klaus looked down at the man and studied him. He must've given Klaus a grin in indifference, to what he'd almost done, as Klaus then looked murderous. He raised his fist higher and opened it.

"No!" Caroline cried, but Klaus dove his hand into the man's ribcage, and yanked his heart out. The man's body crumpled before him and on his face, Caroline saw he was smiling. This was what he wanted. It wasn't a power trip or egging Klaus on just to be a jackass, the man wanted to die. Despite knowing this, Caroline looked back up at Klaus, who stared back at her, begging for forgiveness. She just looked at him in disappointment and disappeared. Klaus backed away. Caroline might never forgive him, not now. She'd asked him to spare someone's life and he failed her. But she was still alive. That's what mattered to him. Klaus went in the direction Caroline did but found a small room. Freya and Matthias were kneeling over a cauldron, their hands up to the edge of it as if warming them. They both chanted the same words, their voices in sync, and slowly, the walls around them fell, Klaus had to quickly get out of the way of the wall, and the doorframe went over his head as it fell to the ground with a crash. Wouldn't be too hard for the others to find them now. Klaus sped to be behind them as soon as Freya looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him.

"Go away, brother." She said in a low voice, Matthias continued chanting.

"I think not, the demise of a powerful witch is welcomed when they're not fighting beside me but the demise of one of my family?" Klaus said. Freya looked at him suspiciously

"And what if I will begin to fight against you, brother?" Freya asked.

"Well, then you'll be everyone else's family. Regardless, you've got people that care for you. They will mourn your passing, sister." Klaus replied.

"They won't have to mourn for long; I've barely been in your lives fifty years, as compared to the years you have spent with Elijah, and Rebekah."

"Believe me, if they could choose between me and you, they'd choose you in a heartbeat." Klaus told her. Freya looked at him again.

"I do not wish to lose a brother, anymore than you wish to lose a sister." Freya replied.

"Then do not do this! It's simple enough, stop the bloody spell and continue to be my family, continue to be everyone else's family." Klaus exclaimed.

"I cannot." Freya replied.

"Why ever not?" Elijah asked. Freya looked at her brother with affection. Klaus turned to him.

"Matthias wishes to take his life as well. I would not like to live another thousand years without love. It is unbearable to think of." Freya said. Matthias looked at her and continued chanting. Soon Klaus heard the footsteps of another person and looked up to see who'd be taking over with the pep talk. Caroline. She appeared in the doorway, and glanced up at him. As soon as his stare stuck with her she looked down and walked to the front of Freya and Matthias, but refused to acknowledge Klaus any longer. He looked away.

"Does Matthias feel the same as you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Freya replied, smiling. He glanced up to see if Caroline was looking at him, then back to Freya when he found she wasn't.

"Surely the immortal Romeo and Juliet can find peace in knowing they're not alone, sister. You have family, and he has you.

"Matthias has no family." Freya said. Matthias's chanting faltered, and he looked up to her.

"Then be his." Rebekah replied. Freya looked at her. "I know, what it's like to want to just give up, in order to feel some relief, sister." She said. "But it doesn't get better when you give up. It gets better when you start to have hope. And for some of us, it means having someone." Klaus couldn't resist looking up at Caroline right then, and he was sure she looked away before he could catch her. Did that mean she was forgiving him? Or did it mean she was weighing her options, now that she knew what kind of a man he was here.

Matthias picked up his head and looked at Freya. She looked back at him when she heard his chanting stop. The others took notice as well.

"What are you doing?" Freya asked.

"I don't know." He replied. He took her face in his hand, and he slowly leaned over the cauldron, and pressed his lips to her cheek, near her mouth. Freya looked back at him with a deep blush worn into her face as he began to sit again.

"What was that?" She asked. The others watched politely but suddenly she wished they weren't there.

"An experiment." He replied

"What was the end result?"

"I wasn't sure." Matthias replied. Freya smiled slightly.

"But you wanted to kiss me." She said.

"I wanted to know it felt like to do so, yes." He replied. Matthias and Freya continued to stare at eachother, wondering what the other was thinking right then at the moment of truth. The destruction at hand was stopped, and now Freya and Matthias wanted a moment. Rebekah left the room, and joined Marcel who stayed in hearing distance. Klaus started out the door and waited for Caroline to move, for her to join him. She didn't. But she left first all the same, and Klaus followed her out the door, feeling horrible. It didn't change his mind about what he did. Elijah left after a moment and joined Hayley who had appeared in the doorway for him, leaving Matthias and Freya to talk about what might be a new start.

* * *

So I was referring to the man that almost killed Caroline, when I named this chapter Hello Goodbye. His relationship with Klaus and Caroline went that way, and he was happy to die even at the expense of a relationship.


	8. Give Me Love

Hey Everyone :) So I am considering lengthening this fanfic, because I kinda want to do a trailer for it on youtube. Let me know if you agree and maybe what you'd like klaroline's next adventure to be.

* * *

When the Mikaelson family got home, nothing was the same. Caroline wouldn't speak to Klaus, and when two days had gone by, Klaus let her give him the silent treatment, still hoping that if he'd entered a room with her in it, she'd do him the decency of at least acknowledging him. Elijah and Hayley were the hot couple again, and Davina visited Kol long enough to meet Caroline. Freya hadn't come home yet. Day after day they all waited for the gate to open or just to hear footsteps. Until three days later when they came, and Caroline was out of the compound with Hope, visiting the backyard of the place. It wasn't until after they returned, that they learned Freya had come back.

Caroline walked to living room on the second floor, and Klaus turned around, looking her in the eye and trying with his eyes to say how sorry he was. He stood in front of the fireplace, the fire glowing orange behind him.

"So Freya's alright?" Caroline asked, walking in. Klaus switched his stance as she neared him, hiding his surprise.

"Yeah, Matthias and Freya have both found a new lease on life, it appears." He replied. Caroline stood only inches from him and he stared into her eyes, not knowing if she was ready to forgive him yet. But this was the closest she'd been to him for three days. And since she came, they'd been like this almost every hour. He missed her touch. "I've officially gained another sister." He added.

"But she was your sister even before she appeared in your life again." Caroline protested, putting her hand on his chest. Klaus looked down then at her in incredulity.

"I never knew her; I only knew that she died. And then the brother who was out to kill Hope, tells me what really happened. You couldn't say I was welcoming her return." He replied, putting his hand on hers and reveling in it being there. Caroline took his hand and their clasped hands lay suspended in-between them, shadowed in the fire. Klaus smiled at her, happy they were like this again. He didn't ever want this to end.

"With all that happened in the past couple of days, I feel like it's been hard for you to accept Freya's new lease on life." Caroline said. Klaus looked puzzled. "You told me before you wanted to die, but you couldn't kill yourself, so that want died down." She explained. Klaus looked away. "Then we fall in love and you want to spend the rest of your life with me, and suddenly I was here, and Freya was almost able to die." She added.

"And you want to spend eternity with me." Klaus stated, but it sounded more like a question, and Caroline wondered how badly she'd hurt him. "But I'm afraid I don't know what you're getting at." He said. Caroline looked at their clasped hands and pulled both of them up to her, taking his hand with her other as well.

"Well, Freya had the opportunity to die, which seems to be a great witch-science breakthrough from what I've seen and learned over the past week," Caroline began, Klaus laughed. "So if an immortal witch was able to die, once and for all, then maybe you'd be able to die too." She muttered. Klaus picked her chin up with his hand.

"Now love, you don't think…" Klaus began and she looked away. "Now that we're finally together, and can be free to love one another for the rest of eternity, you think I would let you go?" He asked. Caroline looked at him briefly then at the floor.

"I didn't know how badly you wanted to die." She replied. "If it was so strong you tried so many times to kill yourself, and if an opportunity came along to relieve yourself of the pain of being alive, still, you'd take it without thinking about the consequences." She said. Klaus searched her eyes and smiled genuinely. She scowled at him.

"What?" She asked irritably. If he was about to start laughing…

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Caroline. To know that you don't want to lose me." Klaus started. He looked around, as if searching for the words, and then stared back at her, his blue eyes live wire-happy "To know you would love me this much." He added. He began to chuckle and Caroline grinned, then took a step in quickly, and kissed him before his laughter could be heard throughout the compound. He kissed her back hard and buried his fingers in her hair, kissing her deeply. Caroline's one arm was slung around his neck, the other pressed to his chest, her fingers mapping it through the fabric. Then Klaus felt her fingers travel to his shoulders, and hook onto the opening of his blazer. She pulled on both of the shoulders at the same time, and he let her go to let the jacket slid off his arms and they continued kissing, reveling in eachother's taste, their tongues dancing slowly. Caroline's hands stayed on his shoulders after the blazer fell past her reach, and it continued to fall slowly, but it didn't matter. Time was theirs. There was no pressing matters, no dangers to relatives or their lives. They could go as slow or as fast as they wanted. Klaus heard his blazer fall to the ground, and his arms went back up to hold her, his fingers running to recapture her hair, memorize her face as she did his.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Klaus asked huskily, they panted and Caroline put her hand on his face, her thumb grazing his cheek down to his unshaven jawline. She smiled with concern and understanding.

"Klaus, I forgave you the moment we got back." She replied.

"Why did you treat me that way then?" He asked. She shrugged and played with the collar of his shirt.

"I couldn't just let you believe our fights could end so quickly, I wanted you to work for it." She said. Klaus smiled and kissed her again.

Klaus pulled her tighter into his arms and opened his eyes briefly to make sure the door was closed, before pulling her down to the floor. He fell to his knees and hooked his hands behind the back of her legs. Caroline sat on his lap and Klaus's fingers buried in her hair once more, and Caroline took control, kissing him so deeply that he was forced into leaning back, almost needing to brace himself on the floor. Caroline took her jacket off and Klaus lifted the hem of her shirt, she leaned back and raised her arms to let him take the shirt off. Which gave Klaus the opportunity to get his balance back. He looked at her in only her bra, for long enough that she had taken his shirt off as well before he kissed her again. He held her in his arms even tighter now, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Soon Klaus's lips trailed down from her mouth to her jugular, her head lolling back at the feeling, and then he buried his head in her shoulder, while taking her bra off. Klaus lowered himself to the ground, pressing into the carpet, and her body pressing his in every way. Caroline drew Klaus's mouth back to hers and flipped them over. Klaus's lips found their way back to her neck, and she pressed herself into his mouth, digging her fingers into his back. Their bodies writhed in front of the fire as if the spell had been cast by the flames themselves. Klaus freed her of her pants, and kissed every square inch of her body. Caroline took Klaus's jeans off and their synchronization while moving together became even more precise.

Caroline and Klaus made love a few more times before they got uncomfortable on the ground. They put their clothes back on and went to his room, and when they got into his bed they talked and fell asleep.

They spent the majority of the next week in his bed, making love, just talking, making plans for their future. When they were hungry, they flipped a coin to decide who'd leave the bed to put on clothes, and face the mocking eyes of the family in order to get blood for the both of them. The second time that Caroline was elected, she was caught by Hope before she got to the kitchen. She gave Hope a nervous smile and Hope hugged her. When Caroline looked at her in surprise, Hope ignored the look.

"When are you going to actually move your stuff into my dad's room? You're living together now, so seems to be the next thing you do." Hope asked. Caroline laughed.

"I hadn't thought about it yet. I was too busy-"

"Making plans, with my father, for your future." Hope finished her sentence. Caroline looked at her in concern. Hope looked a little insecure about what those plans were. What on earth did she have to worry about?

"Did you hear what the plans were?" Caroline asked. Hope looked away and shook her head. Caroline smiled and put her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"We're going to travel, a lot, for a whole year. But you know something that made me love that plan even more?" She asked. Hope shook her head. "He said you were coming." Caroline told her. Hope looked at her.

"I'm coming with you while you have sex repeatedly in different countries." Hope asked incredulously. Caroline scowled playfully at her.

"We don't just have sex, Hope." Caroline replied.

"Could've fooled me." Hope replied.

"Well, we don't. We just both really wanted a week to do this." Caroline replied

"Then you're done with the whole week of this, for good?" Hope asked. Caroline looked away with a laugh tugging at her lips.

"I don't really think I should say." She replied. "But when I said you were coming to travel with us, you looked happy, for a moment. You do want to come, right?" Caroline asked. Hope shrugged.

"Yeah, I really do." Hope replied. Caroline grinned and hugged her. When she pulled back she was still smiling, and Hope saw what was making her smile erupt. Caroline was in love with her father. Hope smiled back and hugged her again. After a moment Caroline pulled away.

"Now excuse me while I go get some food." Caroline said, trying to side-step her. Hope blocked her and Caroline looked puzzled.

"I'll go and get it." Hope offered. Caroline smiled. "If I'm the one to get it no one will be looking at me, and no one will care." She added.

"Thank you." Caroline said. Hope smiled and went downstairs. Then Caroline turned around and saw James standing there. The man looked like the picture of Jackson Caroline had seen, but he carried himself like Elijah.

"Are you planning on coming out of there with Klaus anytime?" He asked. And he sounded like Hayley. Caroline smiled guiltily and looked down.

"We'll prolly get around to it." She replied. James nodded.

"You know that's my uncle in there." James said, pointing to the door. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. James nodded but she knew he didn't think he was getting the point across.

"When my dad couldn't be there for me, Uncle Nik was." James told her. "He was like my second, father." He added. Caroline nodded.

"Don't worry, James." Caroline said. "I love your uncle, just as much as you do." She replied.

"More, hopefully." James quipped, Caroline's eyebrow rose. "I know how much he loves you." He said. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"I do." She assured him. James nodded. Then he looked away and Caroline turned to see Hope holding out the blood Caroline needed. She took it.

"Thank you." She said again. Hope nodded and hugged her again. Caroline held her back, and after they pulled away, James was gone. Caroline wondered what made him so shy.

"Don't worry about Jimmy, he's just shy around new people." Hope assured her.

"Why though? Your mother and Elijah aren't averse to meeting new people." Caroline asked. She shrugged.

"It's just a part of who he is. Mom wanted to figure out how to make him able to look strangers in the eye, you know, but Elijah talked her out of it. James might grow outta this, maybe he won't." Hope said. Caroline nodded. That was a mystery to be solved another time.

"Well, I'm gonna go back in." Caroline said. Hope nodded.

"Sure thing. Have a lot before you, know, yeah." Hope replied. She disappeared and Caroline went back into the room, Klaus was sitting up, the blankets around his waist. He smiled at her as she neared and she leaned in to kiss him before setting their blood down.

"I heard everything, you know." Klaus said as she got back in bed with him.

"I know. Not exactly a species that avoids eavesdropping, vampires." Caroline replied. Klaus scoffed and kissed her again.

"Thank you, though. For telling Hope what we're going to do." He told her. She smiled. "I wanted her to know from you." He added.

"Where are we going to go then?" She asked. Klaus smiled and started laughing. This was the third time she's asked. Caroline was lying on the pillow, looking at him expectantly when he dove in and kissed her. She giggled as she kissed him back.

"When are we going to talk about the thing?" Caroline asked. Klaus turned to her and she studied him, becoming puzzled when a smile grew.

"I'm not sure that's what it's called, love." Klaus replied. She giggled and threw a pillow in his face.

"That's not what I was talking about." She scolded him. Klaus's eyebrow rose.

"Then what?"

"Henry. That was his name." She replied. Klaus looked away and sighed.

"Do we have to talk about it at all?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why? The simple fact is I killed someone you didn't want me to. But that same man was the man who almost took you from me. Do you think I was going to let that lie?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. You know why? Because I begged you not to kill him." Caroline replied. Klaus sat up and stared at the corner. Caroline sat up with him. She put her hand on his bare back. "Just, tell me why you didn't listen to me that time." She said quietly. It took a moment but Klaus looked at her.

"Henry almost took one of the best things to happen to me in a thousand years, in a matter of seconds. He felt no remorse for it, and worse yet, he threatened to do it again, try to kill you." He said. Caroline looked at him in surprise. "If I had let him go right there, I would've been giving him permission to try and kill you again. And I did not want him to succeed." Klaus added. Caroline kissed his shoulder and Klaus's head fell to her shoulder.

"I didn't know that that's what you were thinking." Caroline quietly replied, embracing him.

"You wouldn't have wanted to hear it." Klaus replied. She nodded.

"That's true. But you know what?" She said. He grunted. "If you'd told me earlier, this week would've started earlier." Klaus chuckled. "Monday wouldn't have been sitting around reading in the living room and giving you the silent treatment." He laughed and kissed her. Caroline kissed him back and they fell back to the pillows.

The end of the day came, six, when Caroline left Klaus's room and came back carrying her things. Hope grinned and went back into her room.

Klaus took Hope and Caroline to every beautiful place they could think of and more. They made memories in every country, and send the photos back to New Orleans. They came back for Camille's passing, during which time Caroline met her and her daughters, Patricia and Andrea.

Klaus stood at Camille's bedside together when they first met. Camille was 89.

"So you're Caroline." Camille greeted when she saw her. Caroline nodded and they shook hands.

"It's good that you have someone now, Klaus. Hope's gonna move out any day." Camille said, Klaus laughed. She gripped Caroline's hand and gave her a grateful smile.

"He was looking forward to you coming for decades. All that time waiting for you, and he could've been with me." She said. Caroline smiled appreciatively, and squeezed her hand.

Camille was surrounded by her family, Klaus, Caroline and Hope, when she died.

When Klaus, Caroline and Hope got back, they had a day of silence to commemorate Camille, although they'd gotten back a month after they were at her deathbed. Caroline learned that Klaus was on the verge of having feelings for her, but they were never explored, not really. Kol had helped see to that. And so the next few times he got in trouble, she covered for him.

Klaus became Caroline's shoulder to cry on, and ear, she became his, and as the years collected, they told one another that they were madly in love with each other. And then they told their loved ones that still lived. Klaus was beside Caroline, holding her hand, when Stefan married a beautiful woman, and there beside her when they laid Bonnie to rest. Elena had asked her if they were going to get married, but they'd decided against it. They didn't feel like it was a necessary step, especially when the vows read, 'till death do us part'. Klaus was by Caroline's side when they learned Elena and Damon had almost died helping a friend, and were there when Damon and Elena decided to adopt a small boy after his parents had been killed. Caroline was there when Klaus fought every enemy, and was his strength as well as Hope was, when everyone else turned their back on him, which they did many times over the decades. Klaus and Caroline became the best possible version of themselves in each other's presence, and nourished by one another's love. Their happily ever after had become more amazing than either one dreamed.

Caroline became Hope's second mother and was there for her when Hayley or even Klaus couldn't be. Klaus was a part of the happy band of friends; Stefan and his wife, Damon and Elena, He helped them when they needed it and he was trusted by them all. Even Stefan's wife who had been terrorized by Klaus and his family when she was first turned. It was the happiest Klaus had ever been. And both he and Caroline now knew it was only getting started.


	9. Come What May

_105 is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 **1oo years later**

Klaus watched out the window of their new house by the sea; to him, two years of owning a house still felt like weeks, or even months. Being with Caroline, he saw time drawn out for him like a beautiful sketch that was only now starting reveal its secrets, the reasons why it was so beautiful. He knew they would be, back when he had courted her. Somehow he knew, even with every ounce of drama filling both of their lives. That's what made him keep going back to her. He knew what kind of a life they could have. But he didn't know how amazing this life would feel. How absolutely in love he would be.

Caroline walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him, he looked back at her with a grin and she kissed his cheek. Klaus took one of her hands in both of his and they stared out of the window together, watching the sparkling blue seas float towards the shore.

This has been their life, for the past one hundred years. They had travelled all over the world, sometimes with Hope, and sometimes not, and made the entire planet, their home. There had been so many years of fights, times on the verge of break ups, so many times he'd yelled at her so aggressively it didn't just sound throughout the house, it rung almost for miles. There were times she'd yelled back at him just as fiercely, and slapped him so hard his face was actually red for a little while. When they fought constantly and would only stop if someone broke their train of thought. There were rage-filled months and crying during the night on both ends, he would tear apart a room in the house after having a fight with her, she'd tear up and destroy gifts from him.

But then there were times when they couldn't keep their hands off one another. They kissed in front of the whole family. Outside the compound, there were times when they made out in front of everyone. When they made inside jokes and couldn't stop laughing at Elijah when he kept buttoning and unbuttoning his suit jacket to sit or stand. There were nights that one or both of them was left with a choice; stay here and fight for the relationship whether the other wanted them to or not, or leave. And every time, those night ended in romantic, earth-shattering, passionate lovemaking. There were times when he had to stop yelling at her because she just shut him up with a kiss, and it ended in sex or crying and making-up and just lying in the dark beside each other. There were times when Caroline screamed so fiercely at him but all he could think about was kissing her, and usually he did. Every gift she destroyed he replaced, and every room he tore apart one or both of them set right. There had been many paintings of memories of her, and just her, staring at him with a beautiful smile. He'd gotten gifts from her as well; a new rosary-necklace when the one he always wore broke. There was one night when they had decided to do karaoke and Caroline sang him a song.

Yes, there had been a century of fights, and moments he wishes he could forget when he thought about leaving. But there had also been a century of passion, beautiful love, kissing all day every day, morning kisses, afternoon kisses, and night kisses. They'd made such a beautiful life together.

"Happy birthday, Caroline." He said. Caroline smiled into his neck and he looked back at her.

"You remembered." She replied.

"I told you I would." He said, turning around in her arms.

"Damon said you wouldn't after a while." She replied.

"Well despite his being with Elena he isn't a bright man." He said. Caroline breathed a laugh and they shared a kiss. Then Klaus kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to make you breakfast." He told her, holding her hands in both of his. Then he pulled away and started towards the kitchen. Caroline pulled on his arm.

"Klaus, wait." She protested and he turned back to her. She pulled his head to her and kissed him again, powerfully. He kissed her back and gripped the back of her head in his hand. He pulled away again and they smiled at each other while pressing foreheads.

"I'm not complaining but what was that for?" He asked. Caroline grinned at him.

"Just for being you." She replied. He chuckled in reply and nuzzled her cheek, then went to the kitchen. Caroline looked after him and brushed her arms with her hands, remembering his hands sliding down her skin and shuddering. She travelled to the window, staring out at the sea as Klaus had been doing and smiled. Even after all of their fights, he was still a gentleman, and still was her shoulder, and her ear. All she really needed was him, and loved that there were times it appeared he still felt the same way. As much as she had denied all those decades ago how much he affected her, she's begun to see that feeling was reciprocated tenfold. From all the stories his family shared with her, about his actions before she came back to him; to the moments she spent with him and she saw more to the evil hybrid than she'd ever witnessed before those two years in Mystic Falls.

His family had become hers so well, and her family became his as soon as she said she wanted it to be; Elena, Bonnie's family, Matt. Damon and Stefan now knew a side to Klaus that he threatened should never come to light. Despite the whole world knowing now the hybrid could love more than his plans and his throne. And more than anything, she could see spending the rest of eternity by his side even now. Sure they'd always have a battle to fight, some enemy from his past or a new one trying to take him down, to defeat. Even if it was against each other. But at the end of it, he had her, and she had him. She didn't want to let him down, ever. If that wasn't the perfect ending, she didn't know what was.


End file.
